Beyond Reality
by StelenaShipper
Summary: Both excited to see The Vampire Diaries season 5 premiere, Andy Briggs, and Erin Crest, get more than they bargain for when they wake up in the town of Mystic Falls. At first they think its a dream, but soon memories of their real life start to quickly fade away, and they seem to never wake up. Will they ever make it home, or will they be stuck living the vampire life forever.
1. I know what you did last summer

Andy silently tapped her pencil on her desk anxiously, waiting for class to end. She had been waiting months and months for this day. All the excitement and happiness had built up inside of her, and she was about to explode. She glanced over to see her best friend Erin chewing on the end of her pen. She looked at the clock, 10 more seconds until the bell. She whispered to herself quietly, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and the bell went off. She jumped up from her desk, and began running down the hallway.  
"Andy wait!" Erin yelled from behind, struggling to keep her belongings in her hands.  
"Hurry up Erin" she yelled back. She finally made it to the end of the hallway, and stopped, gasping for air. Erin shortly appeared behind her.  
"And why are you running?" Erin asked panting.  
"The season premiere of the vampire diaries is on tonight" she added. "But it's not on until seven" chuckled Erin.  
"I know, I know, but just in case" she laughed.  
They walked out the double doors, and made their way to Andy's house. They walked along the sidewalk, chatting on their way.  
"You know, its kind of sad that we're seniors, and we still don't have boyfriends" said Erin.  
"I'm waiting for the right guy, you know? Someone who's selfless, caring, and always there for me" she smiled.  
Erin smirked. "I'm just going to make a total guess, and say that this guys name is...Stefan Salvatore"  
Andy laughed. "Yeah, someone like Stefan Salvatore. But what's your excuse, why don't you have a boyfriend?"  
"That's the thing, I don't have an excuse" she laughed.

Andy stared at the wall, thinking of nothing but silence.  
"Are you a Stelena or Delena fan?" Asked Erin.  
Andy snapped back in reality. "Umm, a Stelena fan, I hate Delena, they're such a fake couple" she protested.  
"Yeah, I'm a Matt fan" she smiled.  
"That's not even a couple" chuckled Andy.  
"I know, I know, I just like Matt"  
"Ohh, what time is it?" Andy asked.  
Erin grabbed her phone off the dresser and checked the time.  
"Six-fifty-nine hurry grab the remote" Erin said with panic.  
Andy quickly grabbed the remote and pressed the little nine, that was slightly dented in because of how many times it had been pressed before.  
"Just in time" exclaimed Erin.  
"Previously on the vampire diaries"  
Just then the TV shut off.  
"What happened!?" Yelled Andy.  
"I don't know!" Yelled Erin.  
Suddenly the TV turned back on. Andy's face went white, because of what she was seeing. She was speechless, unable to move. It was Andy on the TV talking to Elena and Caroline, like she was in the TV show. It couldn't have been someone who looked like her either, because it sounded like her, and they were calling her Andy. Andy looked over to see Erin lying on the ground, passed out, she must've fainted.  
"Erin" Andy cried. "Erin wake up".  
Then out of nowhere, she started to feel light headed, like someone was forcing her to sleep. But it was painful, and she couldn't resist the urge to sleep. She could no longer keep her eyes open, and then everything went black.

Beep. Beep. Beep. I reached my hand over the side of my bed and hit the switch of my alarm. My head was pounding, and everything was black. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to ease the pain. Finally my eyes were opened, and I was in a room. But the room was not mine. I quickly sat up, looking at my surroundings. It was a fairly large room, and there were boxes everywhere. Just then the door opened, and a woman walked in, she had brown hair with red streaks, and was very pretty. She looks very familiar. Where have I seen her before? Wait that's Elena. Elena Gilbert, from the vampire diaries. This must be a dream. I shook my head, trying to regain focus from the real world. Nothing.  
"Oh, good you're up, we're leaving in a few hours, so you should probably get ready" she smiled.  
"Elena?" I whispered.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
It really was Elena Gilbert, this is definitely a dream, I might as well have fun with it.  
"What exactly am I getting ready for?" I asked.  
"Umm, college" she chuckled.  
Wait, college! But I'm only a senior in high school. I can't go to college, I won't know what to do, or where to start. But wait, relax, its just a dream.  
"Can you explain to me how we know each other?" I asked.  
She gave me a crazy look. "We're sisters, have been for nineteen years, same age, but not twins," she explained very quickly. "Andy, are you okay?" She asked.  
"Uhh...yeah, just fine" I smiled. "Just a bit light headed today"  
"Oookkk, umm just get ready, and meet me downstairs" she said as she left the room. Wow, I'm Elena Gilbert's sister, which must make me Andy Gilbert. Best dream ever, but its seems so real. I got up from the bed and went over to the dresser, and started to rummage through some clothes, they were all really pretty. As I tried almost all of the clothes on, I started to think of who I might meet. Damon, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, Tyler, and the best...Stefan. Wait, where is Stefan, I couldn't remember what happened at the end of the season four finale, there wasn't even a thought, and to think of it, I had no memory of what happened to Bonnie either. I cleared that thought out of my mind, and got dressed in some shorts, and a non-tight tank top, and some converse. I walked to the door, and opened it slowly, not knowing where it would lead to. I walked out into the hallway, and noticed I was in the Salvatore boarding house. I didn't really know the way around the house, because a TV screen doesn't show you much, but I knew quiet enough. I made my way downstairs by the front door, and went into the living room, to find Damon and Elena kissing. I got this sad feeling in my stomach. Elena should be kissing Stefan right now, not Damon, she broke his heart. I smirked, but that does leave Stefan available. Elena noticed me, and quickly pushed Damon away.  
"Are you ready?" she asked.  
"Umm, yeah" I smiled.  
"Okay, well Caroline, and Liz are on their way" she explained.  
"Ok" I responded.  
Suddenly I heard the door open, and shut. and then out of nowhere Erin came walking in.  
"Andy!" she yelled, as she ran towards me, and rapped me in a hug.  
"Thank god you're in my dream" I told her.  
She gave me a weird look. "Your dream, this is my dream" she explained.  
"No, its not" I said.  
"Maybe this isn't a dream, maybe this is real" she said.  
I pulled her out of the room, so Damon and Elena wouldn't hear us.  
"What do you mean, this might be real?" I asked.  
"I remember we were in your room, and the beginning of the vampire diaries came on, and then all that crazy stuff started to happen, and then I passed out" she explained.  
"It can't be real" I laughed hysterically.  
"You're right" she said shaking her head. "It would never be real" she chuckled.  
"Oh, and I'm related to Elena and Jeremy" I told her.  
"Lucky, you get to be related to Elena, while I'm stuck with chatter mouth Caroline" she laughed.  
"And supposedly we're going to college" I added.  
"Oohh, college, that means drinking" she chuckled.  
"Erin" Liz called from the other room.  
"Be right back, my dream mom is calling me" she said sarcastically.  
I grabbed her wrist. "Wait!" she turned around.  
"Do you remember anything abut Stefan?" I asked.  
"To think of it, all I remember his him leaving with Lexi at the end of the season four finale" she explained, and walked away. Maybe she was right, maybe this wasn't a dream. Everything became more real and real at every minute I've been here. I missed my mom, but I cant think of what her name is, or what she looks like, all I remember is Miranda Gilbert, my dream mom. Its just the dream that's making me like this, its making me loopy.  
"Andy!" Elena called from the living room. I walked into the living room to find Jeremy sitting on the couch, along with Matt.  
"Hey guys" I said as I waved to them.  
"Hey" they called back.  
"Go and get the rest of your stuff from upstairs, we're about to leave" explained Elena. I nodded and went upstairs, and into my room. I packed all of my stuff, and brought it downstairs. I dropped it all at the bottom of the stairs, because of it being so heavy.  
"I've got it" said Jeremy, as he picked up my bags.  
"Thank-you little brother" I smiled.  
"No problem" he smiled sarcastically, as he walked outside. I followed behind, to find Erin leaning against the car, talking to Matt. Well, more like flirting, but the thing is, he was flirting back. They stopped talking, and Matt walked away. He got in his truck and drove off. I ran up to Erin with a wide smile on my face.  
"Oh...my...god!" I chanted.  
She started to blush. "I know, I was talking to Matt"  
"More like flirting" I chuckled.  
"Yeah, and he told me to call him, he wants to go out" she blushed.  
"Are you going to call him?" I asked.  
"Well duh, he's my favorite character" she responded.  
"Alright everybody, lets go!" Liz called from the car. Everybody got in the car, and we drove off. I wondered why this dream hadn't ended yet, it was the longest dream I had ever had. And it was weird that I was having conversations like this with everybody, they're not conversations you have in your dreams. This is getting further and further away from a dream. It was becoming real.

We all pulled in next to the building full of dorms. We all got out of the car, and started to unpack boxes and bags from the trunk. We all grabbed out stuff and walked up next to each other, towards our dorm building.  
"So, your dreaming about Stefan?" Caroline asked Elena.  
"They're not dream,... they're more of a feeling" she explained. "Maybe I should call him"  
"So he can hear how happy you are with Damon? Absolutely not" she scoffed. "Calling him won't solve anything"  
"So I should just live, with this nagging... pit in my stomach"  
"Okay, Elena that pit... is called guilt. You feel terrible because you broke Stefan's heart, and that nagging feeling is your brain waking up to tell you that you've made a horrible, yet completely reversible mistake" she told.  
"Nice try, and besides Stefan and I let things in a good place" she explained.  
"That doesn't mean he hasn't been thinking about you shacking up with his brother all summer long" said Caroline.  
Just then Liz swooped in. "Hello, mom ears still here" she chuckled as she walked away. We all started laughing.  
"Were in college guys, we made it" smiled Elena.  
"So, is it just me,...or is this dream sort of becoming real?" I asked Erin.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"Well, its hard to explain, but we still haven't waken up, and memories of our real life are starting to fade away, and new ones are spilling in. Ones that are of the vampire diaries, like every time I think of my mom, Miranda Gilbert pops in my head, I cant even think of my real mom anymore" I explained.  
"That's weird" chuckled Erin.  
"Erin! Come on, I'm not kidding" I said as I bumped her shoulder.  
"We're here" she smiled and walked in through a door. We put our stuff down, and examined the room.  
Erin ran over to a bed in the corner. "I call this bed" she yelled.

Elena unpacked a box, and examined what she pulled out.  
"You brought a Panini press?" she asked Caroline.  
"Small appliances by the fridge" she pointed behind her.  
Liz walked in with a box in her hand. "Ok, that's the last one" she told. "Alright, give me a goodbye hug, before I change my mind and drag you two home with me" she said, as she walked up to Caroline and Erin, and gave them both hugs. "You can call as much as you want, you know" she cried.  
"Mom, we'll be fine, all four of us" Caroline chuckled. She released the hug from Caroline, and hugged Elena and me.  
"This is where your dad fell in love with medicine you know?" she told Elena and me. "He would be really proud to see you two here" she smiled.  
"Thank-you" Elena and me smiled at her. Liz rubbed her hand on Caroline's shoulder.  
"Go, before I change my mind and make you stay" chuckled Caroline.  
"I'm going, I'm going, I love you, bye girls" she smiled before she shut the door.  
Caroline turned around, and smiled at us. "So roomies," smiled Elena. "I think we should drink to something"  
"I couldn't agree more...roomies!" chuckled Caroline, as she walked over to a suitcase and unzipped it. The suitcase was filled with blood bags, we must all be vampires. She threw us all one.  
"To us, and college, and being functional vampires" Elena told us. "And to the next chapter in our lives" smiled Caroline. We all hit the blood bags together with smiles. Then just there was a knock at the door, and then it started to open. We all threw our blood bags, amazingly fast, into the bag, and Caroline zipped it up. A girl walked in, with boxes in her hands. She had brown hair, with highlights, and wore glasses.  
"Hey!" she smiled.  
"Uhh, who are you?" Caroline asked.  
"I'm Megan,... your roommate" she replied.  
We all looked at each other in shock.

The Megan girl moved into our dorm, along with her thousands of belongings. She sat on her tiny laptop. Erin sat on her bed, reading a magazine, while I packed away the rest of my stuff. Caroline, folded some of her clothes, and Elena talked to Damon over the phone.  
"What? Wait a minute, how'd that happen?" I heard Damon ask Elena over the phone, because of my vampire hearing.  
"There must've been a mix up at the hazing office" Elena explained.  
"Compulsion, its the un-wanting roommate repellant" said Damon, Elena laughed.  
"That's exactly what Caroline said" she chuckled.  
"Right, then just compel her out the door" he chuckled.  
"Damon what's the point of going to college if we're going to recreate what happens in Mystic Falls?" she asked.  
"Look at you, giving the old college try" said Damon.  
"Did Jeremy get to school okay?" Elena asked.  
"Yep, showered, groomed, even cut the crust off his pb and j myself" he told.  
"So what you're saying is...me being here, you being there, this could... actually work?" she asked.  
"Exactly" he chuckled. "Listen, I've gotta, uh...go" he said and hung up.  
Elena ended the call, and threw here phone lightly on the bed.

We all walked outside of our dorm building, Elena, Caroline, Erin, Megan, and I.  
"So.. .your current boyfriend Damien," said Megan.  
"Damon" Elena corrected.  
"Is your exes brother" she asked.  
"Stefan" I told her.  
"And you and Stefan are friends, but three moths ago he left without saying goodbye?" she asked, making sure she was right.  
"Do you think that I should call him?" Elena asked her. "Absolutely not!" yelled Caroline. Elena half-smiled.  
"Do you have a boyfriends Caroline?" Megan asked her.  
"I do" she smiled. "His name Tyler" added Erin.  
"He had to miss move-in day, but he'll be here for the first day of classes" she explained.  
"Assuming he registers, and picks a dorm, and buys books" added Elena.  
"Speaking of minding ones own business" Caroline crossed her arms, as we stopped waking. "Lets talk roommate ground rules" she smiled. "Privacy is very important to me" she told.  
"Same here" added Megan.  
"I have low blood sugar, my diets finicky, so keep your paws off my stuff" she scoffed.  
"We'll split up the shelves" smiled Megan.  
"And if I suddenly get up to leave, or disappear for a while, don't follow me, or look for" Caroline explained.  
"Okay" Megan smiled. "Sounds good"  
"Great, then we agree on everything, right guys?" Elena asked Erin and I.  
"Yep totally" I smiled. Erin nodded.  
Suddenly a man walked up to us, and handed us each a flyer.  
"Excuse me ladies, party at Whitmore house tonight" he explained.  
Elena looked at us all in smiles. "We'll be there" she told him.  
"I hope so" he smiled as he looked at Caroline.  
Elena walked over to Erin and me, and wrapped her arms around us.  
"I love college" she smiled.

We walked back to the dorm, and Megan quickly grabbed a towel.  
"I'm gonna take a shower" she told us, as she walked in the bathroom and shut the door behind her.  
Elena sighed and walked over to the mirror, and she began fixing her earrings, Caroline quickly walked over to the dresser in the back of the room, and Erin and I sat on our beds, Erin began reading a magazine.  
Caroline turned around and sighed, followed by Elena turning to look at her.  
"Did you notice how Megan's juicer takes up all the small appliance space?" Huffed Caroline. She turned around a quickly opened one of Megan's drawers. "She has an entire drawer dedicated to organic linen" she said with a weird look on her face.  
"What happened to privacy?" Elena commented.  
"Maybe if she didn't take such long showers, I wouldn't have time to go through her stuff" she replied, as Elena hopped on her bed.  
"How are you okay with a fifth roommate?" asked Caroline.  
"Because we're trying to be functional. And being functional, means we need friends" replied Elena.  
Caroline shut the drawer. "It also means we need personal space" she smiled. "I mean would we suddenly get a craving and I want to eat her?" asked Caroline.  
Elena smiled at her comment. "Or our blood bags go bad," she bent down towards the mini fridge and opened it. "because we can't store them in the mini fridge." She opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. "And what the hell is protein water?" she asked.  
Elena shrugged, as Caroline started to unscrew the cap. "You know what, maybe if I drink it all, she'll want to move out" she smiled as she put the bottle up to her lips.  
"Caroline no" said Elena, as she got up from the bed.  
Caroline started choking, and a small sound of sizzling and burning filled the room. Erin and I rushed up from the bed.  
Caroline looked up at us. "Vervain" she told. Suddenly the bathroom door shot open, and Megan quickly walked out.  
"What's going on?" she asked in panic.  
We all stared at her, in fear that she would find out about us. "Are you okay?" she asked, as she quickly grabbed a towel, and started to walk over to us. Elena grabbed Caroline's arm, and slowly pulled her up.  
"Yeah, she's fine" replied Elena.  
"What happened?" asked Megan, as she put the towel on the ground to clean up the water.  
"U-uh water just went down the wrong pipe" stuttered Caroline. "I'm okay really," she handed Megan the water bottle. "I shouldn't have touched your stuff, I-I'm really sorry" chuckled Caroline.  
"It's fine, it just sounded like someone was dying out here" she smiled. We all grinned, and Caroline let out a small sigh.  
"Well I'm glad you're okay" smiled Megan. Caroline chuckled. Megan turned around and walked out of the room, I closed the door behind her.  
"She knows who we are," whispered Caroline. "She drinks vervain water"  
"That doesn't mean that she knows about us" added Elena.  
"Seriously, we share a bathroom with this girl" added Caroline. "Would if she's a hunter and she stakes us in the shower,... or she steals our daylight rings when we're asleep, and then we burst into flames when the sun comes out" Caroline panicked.  
"Don't you think if she was a hunter we'd be dead by now?" added Elena.  
"I think we should lock her up," Elena gave her a crazy look. "You know let the vervain get out of her system, and then we compel her to forget about us" suggested Caroline.  
"Caroline, I'm not kidnapping our roommate" scoffed Elena. "The best way to convince her that we're normal, is to act... normal. Do normal human, freshmany stuff"  
"Such as?" asked Caroline.  
"Why don't we go to a party?" I suggested.

We all walked through the fresh cold grass, next to the party, and started over to the house. We heard a voice, and turned around to see a man standing there.  
"Hey, flyer guy" smiled Elena.  
He smiled back. "Jesse, technically, but flyer guy works too" he chuckled.  
"I'm Elena, this is Caroline, Andy, and Erin" she pointed in our direction.  
"Nice to meet you all" he smiled.  
"Hi" Caroline smiled before she walked away.  
"Sorry" Elena, smiled as she followed behind Caroline. We followed her.  
"Can you be nice to the guy?" Elena asked Caroline.  
"I'm with Tyler" said Caroline.  
"Are you, Because he hasn't called" Erin told her.  
"From the mountains of Appalachia?" said Caroline.  
"She's just saying that she doesn't want you to get your hopes up, thinking that he's coming, when he doesn't even show up with interest" explained Elena.  
"Did you tell Damon you were having dreams about Stefan?" she asked. Elena had a mad face. "See, no relationship is perfect" she smirked.  
Suddenly we all walked into nothing, but invisibility.  
"What the hell" whispered Caroline.  
"Someone must own this place, we have to be invited in" I whispered to them.  
Suddenly Megan showed up in front of the door.  
"Hey!" she smiled, we fake smiled back. "I was wondering when you guys were going to make it" And right when she finished talking, Jesse showed up right behind us.  
"Are you guys going in, or what?" he asked.  
"Go ahead!" smiled Elena, as he brushed passed us and into the house.  
"Why are you guys just standing there?" Megan asked.  
"We were just," Elena paused and looked at Caroline. "Caroline?"  
"Waiting for someone" added Caroline.  
"She's late" I added quickly, trying to help, saying that I couldn't get in either.  
"Well, I'm gonna go hang" said Megan, as she pointed behind her.  
"Bye!" we all smiled.  
Caroline's smile quickly faded away. "like I said, she knows" she added as she walked down the stairs.

He stood a distance between the house, and Elena talked to Megan's voicemail on the phone.  
"Hey Megan,...its Elena, just calling to let you know why we left, so...call me when you get the chance, bye" she smiled and hung up.  
"Ok, its settled, she leaves, we grab her" said Caroline.  
"Or, we can just let her know that we weren't feeling well" I suggested.  
Caroline turned to me. "Andy,..she just saw us stuck in the threshold, so we might as well flash her our fangs" she scoffed.  
"There's no way, out of the thousands of freshmen, we were randomly paired," I told her, as I looked around to see if anyone noticed us. "With someone who knows about vampires" I whispered.  
"Maybe it wasn't random" she said.  
Suddenly Elena's phone started to ring. "Megan's calling" she told us, and answered. "Megan" she smiled in relief.  
"Elena!" she breathed heavily in panic. Elena's face turned cold. "You have to help me!" she cried, as Elena put the call on speaker.  
"He's chasing me" she cried.  
"Megan who's chasing you?" Elena asked.  
"Help me" she cried, as the voice started to come from the phone, to the house next to us. There was rumbling upstairs.  
"We can't come inside" Elena told her, as she cried out more. "The line's to long"  
Megan started to cry out more, and more. "Elena please help me!" she yelled. Caroline quickly grabbed the phone. "Megan, can you hear me?" she asked.  
She screamed very loudly, and then suddenly, there was a thud behind us.  
He all gasped and turned around to find Megan lying on the ground.  
"Oh my god!" I yelled.  
"Elena knelt down by her, and removed her hair away from her neck. There were bite marks.  
"Who would do this to her?" Caroline asked.  
Elena looked up at us, and her voice became trembled. "This was a vampire"

I stood there in silence, as the blue and red lights blurred my vision. The white sheet was placed over Megan's body, confirming that she was dead.  
"What is happening?" whispered Caroline.  
"One of our roommates is dead, and there's a vampire at the party" said Elena.  
"We don't know what she knew, or who she told" said Caroline. "e should get out of here"  
Suddenly Elena's face opened up.  
"Guys, I left that message in her voicemail" she said in panic.  
"Don't worry, I took her phone" said Caroline.  
"You what?" I asked.  
"Hey girls" said a woman coming our way. "I'm Diane Freetman, head of campus security, you okay?" she asked.  
Caroline nodded. "I-I think so" said Elena, with sadness in her voice.  
"I understand Megan was your roommate, I'm so sorry you had to find her like this" she told us.  
"Do they know what happened?" I asked her.  
They found a note, apparently she was struggling with severe depression" she responded.  
"Wait, what do you mean you found a note?" Elena asked.  
"Your roommate took her own life" she said sadly.  
Our eyes widened. "You think this was a suicide?" scoffed Caroline.  
"We're convinced it was a suicide, but we can't seem to find her cellphone" she explained. "Have you seen it?"  
"No" Caroline responded.  
"If its turns up, let us know?" the woman asked.  
We all nodded, and she walked away.  
"What is going on?" whispered Erin.  
We all looked around.

We walked through the hallways, of our dorm building. Caroline had Megan's phone in her hand, listening to the messages.  
"Hey Megan, it Elena, just calling to let you now that-" Caroline brought the phone down. "Delete" she chanted. We walked to our door, and slowly stopped noticing that it was cracked open. Elena looked at us, and opened it, slowly at first.  
"Someone's been in here" she told, as she walked in, we followed behind. Caroline walked over to Megan's desk.  
"Megan's tablets gone" said Caroline.  
"Along with her so-called suicide note" huffed Elena. "Can I see the phone for a second?" Caroline handed it to her.  
"It just doesn't make any since" whined Caroline. "First the roommate, we're not supposed to have might know about vampires, and then happens to be killed by a vampire, and now the schools covering it up, seriously" she sighed. Elena's eyes widened. "Who is this girl?" Caroline asked.  
"Whatever's going on not's just about our roommate,...it's about Andy and me" she said as she turned the phone in our direction.  
My eyes widened. "That's Megan,...with our dad" she explained, wit her jaw dropped, as well as mine.

I layed in bed, no longer able to all asleep, because of what happened tonight. I wondered if I was going to wake up, as Andy Briggs in the morning, the normal teenage, high school girl that I was, not Andy Gilbert, the college vampire. That's when I heard small talking, but I could make out words.  
"Hey Caroline," it was Tyler. "look,... I put a lot of thought into this, and decided to skip school for now, this werewolf pack I'm helping,...they need me. I know it's lame to do this over the phone, but I figure this way it harder for you to kill me,...I'm really...really...sorry care,...but this is important" she hung up the phone. I heard a lay back down, and shortly after, she started to cry.  
"You okay?" I heard Elena ask.  
"Yeah" she sniffled. "Yeah, I'm fine"  
"Sorry Caroline" Elena told.  
"I'm really glad you're all here" she replied.  
"I'm really glad we're here too" said Elena.

I woke up to the sound of moving, and the springs of a bed. I turned over to see Elena talking to Damon over the phone.  
"Hey,... sorry it took so long to call you back" Damon apologized. "Car trouble"  
"What happened?" Elena asked.  
"Uh, some idiot broke the window. Based on your voicemail says that your day sucked worse than mine" he explained. "You alright? Do you wanna come home?"  
"I can't" she sighed. "And especially if my dads connected to this now,...I need to know why"  
"Yeah, it's probably or the best, it'll give me more bonding time with your brother" he chuckled.  
"I love you Damon" she smiled.  
"Goodnight" he said, as he hung up.  
Elena hung up, and slowly crept into bed, without making a sound.


	2. True lies

Caroline were in our dorm, packing the rest of Megan's stuff. I had no idea were Erin was, she disappeared this morning, she's probably eating somewhere, she loves food. Suddenly Elena walked through the door.  
"Megan's memorial outside is growing by the minute" she told us.  
"College kids are so dramatic" Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes. "She was on campus for one day, she couldn't have made that many friends"  
"Caroline she's dead, you can stop competing with her" Elena smiled.  
"Sorry, I'm in a mood" Caroline sighed.  
"Have you talked to Tyler?" Elena asked.  
Caroline sighed. "He's differing from enrolling, and differing from returning my phone calls, so I'm differing from having sex with him ever again!" we all laughed.  
"How's the snooping going?" Elena asked as she reached into the box, and pulled out the vervain protein water. "Any explanation why our vervain laced," she looked around to make sure no one was looking or listening. "vampire slaughter roommate had a picture of our dad on her phone?" she asked.  
"No" Caroline shook her head.  
"Oh, um," Elena said, as she reached down, and grabbed some sort of book, and handed it to Caroline. "I'm went to the hospital this morning," Caroline opened the book. "Megan's death certificate" Elena explained. I quickly rushed over, and examined the book with Caroline.  
"It says she died of suicide, no mention of the gaping vampire bites on her neck, so whoever signed off on the cause of death, was part of the cover-up, just like the founders council back home" she explained.  
"Dr. Wesley Maxield" I real out loud.  
"A.K.A. our applied microbiology professor" Elena told us. Me and Caroline's eyes widened, because we didn't have that class.  
"I switched our classes around so that we-" Caroline cut Elena off.  
"Applied what-what. Uh, Elena," she threw the book in the box. "We're supposed to be taking intro to communication. What happened to getting drunk, and making bad decisions about boys, and what happened to our fun freshman year at college? I'm supposed to be a drama major" she whined.  
"You're not going to be in anything major if we get exposed as vampires!" she yelled, and quickly turned her head around to make sure no one heard what she just said. She turned back around at Caroline and me. She sighed and chuckled. "We are still going to have or fun year Caroline, but we have to protect ourselves, the way Damon kept his secret in Mystic Falls, was because he infiltrated the founders council. So bust out those alleged acting skills, and lets get on it, okay?" she told. Caroline smiled.

We all walked into our applied microbiology class, including Erin, she finally came back to talking to Matt on the phone for hours. We walked halfway up the small stairs to our seats.  
"Hey, blow-off girls" we turned to see Jesse smiling at us.  
"Aren't you guys freshmen's?" He asked us. "How are you in this class?"  
"What! Umm I love,..." Caroline turned her head to the chalkboard in the front off the class. "Applied...micro...biology" she chuckled. "It's like my favorite biology! You know the little things are just so cute!"  
"Are you going to the bonfire tonight?" he asked. "Or are you just gonna get really close, and turn around, and leave again" we all chuckled.  
"She'll be there" I smiled. Caroline glared at me.  
"Sweet!" he smiled. "We'll hang"  
Caroline pushed Elena a bit to move, and continued walking, Erin and me followed behind. Caroline glared at me, and we found our seats. "What?"" I asked with a chuckle. "You said you wanted to make bad decisions about boys, he's cute, he's interested, and most importantly unlike Tyler, he's here" I smiled. Elena glanced at me from behind the chair, and laughed silently, and my comment.  
Just then the teacher walked in, and shut the door behind him.  
"Morning everyone" he said loudly so everyone could hear him. "I'm doctor Maxfield, first name is Wes, but call me Dr. Maxfield" he said as he put his bag down on the ground next to his desk. "One day, when you're out of med school, you'll understand" he smiled, as he put his hands on his desk. "So, you're all going to this bonfire tonight right? Well here's a quick history lesson for you, Whitmore was founded as a hospital during the civil war, deadliest war in American history over six-hundred-thousand casualties. Disease was so prevalent that once a week, they had to gather all the dead, rotting bodies in a pile, and light the whole thing on fire" he smirked. He sighed. "So tonight, when you're getting drunk, and partying,...stop for a second, close your eyes, and imagine the ransent smell of a hundred rotting corpses" he smirked again.  
"Cre-e-epy" Caroline whispered to us. "But hot-t-ty" Elena smirked. Caroline, Erin and I all shook our heads. "He is" whispered Elena.  
"Which brings us to Microbiology" he announced. "Because that ransent smell were very specific bacteria, isn't that right chatty girls in the back" he stared at us. Our head all shot at him.  
"And what is that bacteria?" he asked. We all stood silent, and tried to think of the answer.  
"Uh, that's the, um,...um, I don't know" stuttered Elena.  
"Maybe because you're freshmen who shouldn't be in this class" he announced. We all gave him a scared look. "How do I know? I'm observant, a skill you'll learn in bio-one-o-one" he pointed to the left. "Down the hall" he told us. We all just stood there in silence staring at him.

Elena and I were walking along the sidewalk. She was talking to Damon on the phone, and I couldn't help but overhear.  
"It was mortifying, we just sat there in silence" Elena chuckled.  
"Do you need me to beat him up?" Damon asked.  
"Not yet" she smiled. "Whatever he knows, I wanna get it out of him"  
"Did you compel him?" he asked.  
"No, because chances are if he knows about vampires, then he also knows about vervain" she sighed.  
"How about the files, did you threaten him?" he asked.  
"No, I didn't threaten him" she told.  
"At least tell me you used torture" he shrieked.  
"Damon!" she laughed.  
"You do realize you're dating a reformed serial killer right!" he told.  
"What would a hero do?" she asked.  
"That,...I have no idea" he replied. She laughed.  
I glanced over and saw him.  
"Elena" I whispered.  
"What?" she asked as she looked in front of us.  
"Stefan?" she said in sh0ck. He just looked at us, with his beautiful face.  
"I don't know, probably mope at him, huh" said Damon from over the phone.  
"Stefan' here, right...now" explained Elena.  
"Turn off your phone" Stefan told her.  
"Elena? That is not Ste-" Damon couldn't finish, because she hung up the phone, and smiled at Stefan.  
"I know you're upset that I didn't call, so I just wanted to apologize in person" he smiled. Elena quickly wrapped him in a hug. I wanted to, but I don't really know him very well, but I guess my character Andy does, so I might as well try. I ran up to them, and wrapped them both in a hug.  
"Never do that again, ok?" Elena told Stefan. We all released from the hug,  
"I thought something terrible happened to you" Elena told him.  
"Well, something terrible did happen to me,..." He paused. "You fell in love with my brother" he sighed.  
"I know" she sighed.  
"Ouch" Elena looked down and chuckled.  
"I cant blame me for needing a little bit of space" he smiled.  
"Where did you go?" Elena asked.  
"It's not important, I'm sure Damon will fill you in eventually" he replied.  
"You talked to Damon?" she asked. "Because I just spoke to him, and he didn't really say anything" she explained.  
"Oh weird" he said and looked away. "Maybe he has his hands full with the whole Jeremy situation"  
"What Jeremy situation?" I asked in worry, because he's my brother. I feel like I've known him my whole life, yet, it's been a day and a half.  
"Oh it's not a big deal, Jeremy got expelled" he explained.  
"Expelled!" we both yelled.  
"Yeah, and then he and Damon got in this fight, and Jeremy bolted" he didn't finish.  
"Wait, how do I not know about this?" Elena asked. "Where the hell is Jeremy?"  
"That's why I'm here, I was hoping you two would know" he told us.

Stefan, Elena, and I walked, while Stefan tried to call Jeremy.  
"Jeremy's still not answering" he told us as he brought the phone down from his ear. "I'm gonna hold on to your phone, in case he calls back"  
"Why are you so worried about him?" I asked nicely.  
"Damon made a mess, and... I wanna clean it up" he replied.  
"Did he really think that I wasn't gonna find out?" Elena asked annoyed.  
Stefan chuckled. "It's Damon, are you surprised"  
"I just figured we were at a place where he didn't have to lie to me" she said.  
We all stopped walking.  
"I probably shouldn't be talking about this,...with you" she told him.  
"It's okay" he smiled. "I know exactly what you're thinking"  
Suddenly Elena's phone started to vibrate. Stefan reached in his pocket and grabbed it.  
"Sorry, I don't mean to cut this short, but someone said they just saw Jeremy on route nine" he explained. "Do you know where he might be going?"  
"Route nine?" Elena asked. Stefan nodded.  
"There was this old camp sight we used to go to when we were kids" I told him. But how did I known that, memories of a fake life were flooding in, and they were just blurting out of my mouth, like they were my real life.  
"Yeah there was" added Elena.  
"Huh" Stefan nodded.  
"Wait, who texted you?" Elena asked.

I grabbed a cup and poured some beer in it, from the keger, but nothing was coming out. Suddenly something grabbed my arm, and I jerked up. It was just Jesse.  
"I got that" he smiled, and grabbed the tube that the beer went through.  
He filled a cup and handed it to me, and then handed another one to Elena. She grabbed in, and started to drink it, not stopping until it was empty.  
"Whoa" smiled Jesse  
She brought the cup back down, empty.  
"Boyfriend drama" she told him.  
"Wow" he smiled again. "Boyfriends drama, kicked out of class, today's not your day"  
She chuckled. "What is his deal anyways?" I asked.  
"Doctor Maxfield?" he asked.  
"Yeah him" I responded.  
"Tell you what, you two help me garb some more firewood and I will tell you everything you need to know" he smiled.  
"Okay" I replied.  
We walked to a shed nearby, and went inside.  
"I had Dr. Maxfield for a few classes last year" he explained as he grabbed some sticks. "And he's a jerk, but he's brilliant so I'll give him a pass"  
"Brilliant and creepy" said Elena. He laughed, while he held a fairly sharp stick in his hand.  
"There's a rumor that he's apart of this secret society on campus" he explained while he swung the stick in his hand. I noticed Elena look down at the stick, she was thinking the same thing as me.  
"What like middle aged men in a net lodge" she asked.  
"I have no idea" he grinned. "All I know Is that a few times a week, they supposedly meet at Whitmore house"  
Elena gave him this weird look, like she just figured out a clue.  
"But you didn't hear that from me" he smirked as he pointed the stick at us.  
Suddenly Damon rushed in at vampire speed and hit him on the head, knocking him out.  
"Damon?" Elena asked in shock. "What the hell!" Caroline came in behind him.  
"Seriously that's Jesse. I kind of like his" she sighed in sadness.

Elena, Damon, Erin and I all walked to our dorm. We got to the door, and stopped.  
"I'll let you two talk" I said, as I stood outside the door with Erin.  
"I don't think this is just a dream anymore" I told her.  
"I know, I got hurt earlier, and I felt it" she told me.  
"But if its not a dream, then what the hell is it?" I asked.  
"I don't know, its just I'm very confused right now" she replied.  
"I cant remember my mom anymore" I told her.  
"Neither can I" she responded.  
"All I remember is having a life with the Gilberts, I don't even remember my real last name!" I cried.  
"Its okay, we'll make it through this" she told me.  
"But would if we don't, would if it never ends!" I cried.  
Suddenly I heard Elena screaming from the room. I barged through the door, to find Damon tied up to a chair, shirtless, and Elena sitting in a chair, with a fire poker plunged all the way through her leg.  
"Elena what happened!" I asked.  
"She sired to Silas" explained Damon.  
"But how, I've been with her all day?" I asked in confusion.  
"Stefan, Silas is Stefan's doppelganger" he responded.  
"What, but how, I-I-" I started to panic, until suddenly I fainted, and hit the ground.

"Andy wake up! Andy come on we're leaving" I heard a voice say. I think I'm finally home, this horrible dream ended. I slowly opened my eyes, to find out that nothing that I said was true. Elena was shaking me, trying to wake me up.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"We're going back to Mystic Falls! she smiled. "Get some of your stuff, we're about to leave. I quickly got up, and started packing some of my stuff, and thank god for vampire speed, I got it done in thirty seconds.  
"All ready!" I smiled.  
"Ok! Lets go!" smiled Elena. We walked downstairs and out by Damon's car, Caroline was waiting there for us. I handed Caroline my bag, and she put it in the trunk, along with Elena putting her stuff in there too.  
"We'll be back roomie" smiled Elena as she held on to the top of the trunk door. "I don't know when, but...we will be back"  
"Just call me the minute you hear from Bonnie okay" sighed Caroline. "I've left her like a hundred messages"  
"I will I promise" Elena said as she pulled Caroline in for a hug.  
"You're gonna find him Elena" said Caroline.  
"Yeah, I know" she smiled.  
"Bye!" Caroline smiled.  
"Bye" responded Elena.  
"Wait don't go yet! Andy wait" I turned around to see Erin running towards me. It reminded me of the day that we first came here. The day I ran down the hallway in human speed, and looked back to see my best friend running after me, smiling. Suddenly she hit me, and wrapped me in a hug.  
"I'm gonna miss you" she cried.  
"I won't be gone for long" I smiled.  
"Text me right when you get there" she smiled.  
I nodded, and started to walk towards the car, but she stopped me.  
"Go find your dream guy!" she whispered to me in a smile.  
"I will!" I smiled.  
I started to walk towards the car, to see Dr. Maxfield walking away from Elena. She gave him a dirty look.  
"Well I guess that's how a hero would do it" Damon said as he came walking to Elena. "Honesty" he said as he shut the trunk.  
"Aren't you the least bit curious about the whole Nancy Drew and the creepster professor thing? Damon asked.  
"Caroline will take over, I cant stay here, knowing that Stefan's out there somewhere' she relied.  
"Okay" he said, as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring, and handed it to Elena.  
"That's Stefan's daylight ring" she said as she grabbed it from his hands.  
"I snagged it from Silas yesterday" he told her. "And for the record, I'm secure enough in our relationship, that you having sidekick dreams about your ex-boyfriend,...does not bother me" he said as he leaned into kiss her. He released from the short kiss. "But it still sucks" he said, as he leaned in again.  
"I love you" she looked him in the eyes. "We're gonna save Stefan, and..." she smiled. "I'm still gonna love you. Okay?" she asked. He nodded, and kissed her again. Suddenly his phone started to ringing, and he released from kissing her.  
"Yeah?" he chuckled.  
"We found something" said a woman, that sounded like Liz.

We finally made it to Mystic Falls, and met Liz in the forest. We walked up to a big giant safe.  
"We didn't find it in the quarry, but a deputy found this a few miles a way" she said as she leaned in to open it. "We didn't open it, Stefan's been in there for three months," she let go, and Damon went towards it. "Chances are he's hungry".  
Damon unlocked it, and slowly opened it. Elena and I stood right next to the container. It wasn't Stefan.  
"Oh my god" Elena said as she plugged her nose. "That's not Stefan"  
"But you're right, he was hungry" said Damon. The man had bite marks on his neck. Actually, all around his neck. "I bet he still is" said Damon as he looked around. We all looked around. Where was Stefan?


	3. Original sin

Elena and I were in the front room. I was sitting on the couch, while she was examining Stefan's daylight ring. Suddenly Damon walked in, will his phone in his hand.  
"So I found nine bars off route twenty-nine" he told us. "And none of them are called Jo's"  
"I had a feeling there was something all summer, and I ignored it" announced Elena. "But I was right, Stefan was in a safe, probably killed whoever it was who found him" she sighed. "I know it sounds crazy,...that I'm following some sidekick dream, buts it's the only lead that we have"  
"Doesn't sound crazy," his eyes widened. "It is crazy". Elena sighed. "But I'm opened minded" he smirked.  
"Shot gun!" yelled a voice. We turned around to find Katherine standing there with a bag in her hand. "What?" she asked. "I get carsick in the back seat" she told. "Another,..charming human side affect you stuck me with"  
"Please tell me that she's not coming?" Elena asked with gritted teeth.  
"Trust me I have no interest in Katherine's well being, but for some reason Silas wants her real bad, and if Silas wants her, I want her more" Damon told.  
"Can't we just stash her in the cellar?" suggested Elena. "Or maybe a deep dark well with a pair of water banks"  
"Do you really think that I want to take a road trip with you?" Katherine smirked. "America's most boring, self riotous vampire. Just remember, Damon wouldn't have to play bodyguard if you hadn't shoved that cure down my throat" she smirked again.  
"You were trying to kill me" yelled Elena.  
Katherine sat on the piano. "I will admit though,... I take great pleasure knowing that you wasted your one shot at a human life on me" she smirked.  
"Alright play nice," announced Damon. "Or I'm gonna revisit the deep dark well idea"  
"I wanna find Stefan just as much as you do" she told. "And not just because I wanna be a pon that you can trade off for his life. I care about him,...I always have" she explained.  
Elena laughed hysterically. "And since we've been having the same dream,...it makes me think that you care about him just as much" she smirked. Elena put her head down.  
"Okay, train's leaving the station" Damon announced as he walked away. "Chu chu"

I sat in the back of the car, with Katherine, while Damon and Elena were sitting in the front.  
"Are you sure you know what you're looking for?" Damon asked Elena. "Last bar had a red awning and a neon sign"  
"I'll know when I see it" Elena sighed.  
Katherine jumped up in between their seats. "Me too" she told.  
"Didn't ask you" said Damon.  
"I'm just trying to make conversation" she rolled her eyes. "Anything to drowned out the sound of eggshells breaking. So...Elena, I couldn't help but overhear, you've been dreaming about Stefan all summer. That must be really stressful in a new relationship,...especially when you're having those kinds of dreams laying in bed next to his brother" Katherine explained.  
"They weren't dreams, it was just a bad feeling,...like something wasn't right with him" Elena told Katherine.  
"No, yeah, sure, I totally get it. There's still a connection between you two. Maybe deep down you know he's your one true love, and breaking up with him was a big mistake" Katherine announced.  
Elena's head went down in guilt. "Ignore her" Damon told her. "As soon as the vervain's out of her system, we'll compel her, and we'll put...her...on mute"  
"Or,...maybe Stefan's been trying to reach out to you all summer, but you've been too distracted with Damon to help him,...so you reach out to the person that he trust,...me" Katherine told. Damon and Elena looked at each other. "Nah! You're probably right, Elena and I have the exact same dream, on the exact same night, why would that mean something" Katherine blurted out. We all sat in silence. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. Katherine saw me pick it up.  
"At least someone had a social life" she announced as she threw her hands up in the air.  
It was a text from Erin.

-**Did you find Stefan yet?  
** -**Not yet, but last night Elena and Katherine had the same dream, and that might lead us to where  
** **Stefan is.  
**-**Well good luck, talk to you soon :)**

I put my phone back down, and looked out the window.

We made it to the bar, and pulled in in front of it. Elena, Damon and I all got out, and closed our doors quietly, trying not to wake Katherine up, she had fallen asleep a few miles back. We started to walk.  
"Are we really just gonna leave her in the car?" Elena asked Damon, as she pointed towards her.  
"The only time she shuts up is when she's sleeping, I didn't want to disturb our peace and quiet" Damon responded.  
Elena stopped walking as stared at the bar and sighed.  
"I thought you said this was the one?" Damon asked her.  
"It is," she sighed. "It looks exactly like it did in the dream" she told him. "Isn't it a little freaky?" she asked us.  
"Yeah, it's a lot of freaky" Damon responded. "Let's go see if Stefan's inside" Damon moved his head towards the bar, gesturing us to come in.  
We walked inside to find a woman drying some beer glasses with a towel.  
She set the glass down. "Can I get you something?" she asked. I noticed she had a bandage on her neck.  
"Yeah, sure," Damn replied as he walked up to the counter and set his hands on it. "Why don't you tell me what happened to your neck,...Jo" he smirked.  
She stared at him for a while before she responded. "Some sicko attacked me,...bit me, told me to run so I did, and looked back and he was on fire" she explained.  
"The sun must've come up" Elena whispered to us. "He doesn't have his daylight ring"  
"And then what happened?" Damon asked the woman.  
"Some woman shoved him into a truck, drove away, why?" she asked.  
"Did you know this woman?" Damon asked.  
"No. She was driving Cam Peterson's truck, who lives about ten miles down that dirt road out back" she explained. "Here" she smiled as she poured Damon a shot "You look like you could use one of these"  
He smiled. "I could, thank you" he said as he poured it down his throat, and suddenly started to choke, like Caroline did when she drank the protein water. "Vervain!" he choked.  
"What did you do?" Elena yelled as she grabbed the shot glass to examine it. This woman came walking out from the back.  
"I told her to pour him a drink, or I'd killer her" she said with an accent.  
"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked, right as Katherine came walking in. But Katherine stopped when she saw a gun being pointed.  
"Which one of you is Katherine Peirce?" she asked.  
"She is" Katherine told her as she pointed to Elena.  
"Katherine's a compulsive liar" the woman told us. "But I need her alive" she said, right as Elena attacked her, and pinned her to a table.  
"Katherine run!" she yelled. Katherine started running out the door.  
"You really do look exactly alike" the woman told Elena before throwing her at the wall, and speeding off.  
Damon quickly walked over to Elena and helped her up.  
"Wonderful,... now we have a vampire bounty hunter to deal with" he stated. "Let me guess, euro bitch was not part of the dream?" he asked Elena.  
"I've never seen her before" Elena responded.  
"Yeah, well whoever she was, she wants Katherine, which mean's she probably a Silas spy" he told her as he looked around.  
"Andy and I will go chase after her" Elena told him. "You find Stefan" she started to walk away.  
"Wait, what?" Damon asked as her grabbed her by the wrist. "No, she almost killed you"  
"We don't have time for a detour. Damon, Stefan's hurt,...find him" she told him, as she walked away again.  
"Wait, no! Stop!" he yelled. She turned back around. "Just wait. Any sign of trouble, you let her go, do you understand me? I don't care how bad Silas wants Katherine, she's not worth the hair on your head," he told her as he put his hands around her head. "You got me?" he asked. She nodded. "Ok" he sighed in relief. "Kiss me" he told her, as they both leaned in and kissed. "Go" he told her, as she started to run.  
"Let's go Andy" she told me, as she waved her hand in her direction. I started to follow her.

We ran through the forest, searching for Katherine.  
"Right there" Elena told me, as she pointed at Katherine behind a knocked down tree. We quickly ran up to her, without making a noise, and Elena grabbed hold of her arm. Katherine jerked around quickly from fright.  
Katherine sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm really glad it's you" she admitted. "My leg,...is cramping" Katherine told us, as she grabbed her knee. "And I'm Freezing, do you mind if I umm,...can I borrow your sweater?" she blurted out.  
"Lets go, before she doubles back" Elena told her, as she started to walk away.  
"Why didn't you kill me?" Katherine asked Elena.  
Elena turned around trying to say something, but no words came out. "If Silas wants you, that means you're leverage" she replied.  
"No, I mean after you shoved the cure down my throat" Katherine stated. "I was trying to kill you, why didn't you finish me off?  
"You think that because we share the same dreams, and both care about Stefan, we're alike. But we're not. I value my humanity,...which is why I let you live. To give you a chance to find, whatever shred of...humanity is buried behind five-hundred years of bad behavior." Elena explained.  
"Or maybe you thought that being human was punishment worse than death for me" said Katherine.  
"No. That was just a happy accident" Elena smirked.  
Katherine smirked. "Well, thank you" Katherine looked down. "I'm glad to know that you care,...even if you are a condescendant bitch" she smirked.  
Suddenly the woman that was looking for Katherine, came up and snaps Elena's neck, and then mine right after.

"Andy hurry wake up. Wake up!" I heard Elena yelling at me. I opened my eyes to find her shaking me.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"Hurry get up, we need to go find Stefan and Damon" she told me. I quickly got up and we started to run. We stopped when we found a small cabin.  
"Stefan!" Elena yelled. "Stefan!" she yelled once more, before we walked through the door to the cabin. There he was, the real Stefan, sitting in a chair, tied up.  
"Stefan!" Elena yelled, as she ran up to him and grabbed his face.  
Damon was on the floor, staring up at Elena. I ran over to him. "Damon, are you okay?" I asked. But he didn't respond, he just kept staring at Elena, helping Stefan, instead of him.  
"Stefan, can you hear me?" Elena asked. "Stefan!" she started to cry. "Wake up!" Oh god" she cried.

We brought Stefan home later that night. He layed on the couch, still out of consciousness. Elena sat next to him, watching him lay there. I stood behind the wall, where she couldn't see me. She didn't know I was there. I glanced over at a window in front of me, to see the reflection of Elena slipping Stefan's daylight ring back on his finger. Suddenly Damon walked in.  
"Well he's got his daylight ring back. We're all set for a picnic" Damon smiled, as he walked towards them.  
Elena set Stefan's arm back down. "He's lucky he has a brother that looks out or him" Elena told. "Otherwise he might pond in for a pinball machine" She chuckled.  
"You're suspiciously quiet" Elena told Damon. She sat up from the couch, and very slowly started to linger her way over to him. "Tell me what Qetsiyah said back at the cabin" Elena asked Damon.  
He stood there silent for a while. "She told me," he sighed. "that...we don't stand a chance" he smiled, out of sadness.  
"What does she know about us?" Elena questioned.  
"She told me a very interesting story about these two doppelgangers. How they're fated to all in love with each other, basically the universe programed you to fall in love with Stefan, not me, which means," he breathed in very heavily. "We're a lost cause, no matter what we do" he explained. "I'm paraphrasing"  
"The universe?" she asked.  
"Her words, not mine" he replied.  
"So,...she's crazy" Elena have smiled, as she walked over to him.  
"Maybe" he sighed. "Maybe she's...not"  
"Look...I know I spent the last couple days focusing on trying to find Stefan, but that...has nothing to do with how I fell about you" she paused. "I'm not gonna let Silas's two-thousand year old ex-girlfriend screw things up between us" she couldn't finish.  
"You think I am?" Damon scoffed. "No one tells me how I live my life, no one tells me who I love,...especially some addictive prehistoric witch, definitely not the universe" Elena smiled. "And I'm not gonna let someone else's idea of destiny stop me from loving you, or being with you, or building a future with you,...because,...you are my life" he explained. Elena smiled, and leaned into kiss him, but she stopped once she heard Stefan moving around. She turned around to find Stefan getting up from the couch.  
"Welcome back brother" Damon smiled.  
"Stefan,...we missed you" she smiled. "Andy, come here, Stefan's up" she called. I walked from the kitchen in there, to find Stefan staring at all of us. "Hi Stefan" I smiled.  
He stood in silence, and looked around. "Uh,...I'm sorry, I...have no idea who you people are"


	4. For Whom the Bell Tolls

I walked downstairs from my room, at about nine o'clock in the morning. Elena was on the phone with Caroline. Stefan and Damon weren't here, I guess they went to the grill, to grab a few drinks. Guys will be guys.  
"Elena! Have you seen my converse?" I yelled.  
"They're in the closet!" she yelled back.  
"Thanks!" I yelled.  
I got my shoes on, and went out the door, on my way to the grill.

I walked in to find Stefan and Damon sitting at a table talking, and of course, drinking. I walked up to the bar, to order something, and I happened to be listening to Stefan and Damon's conversation.  
"Is this town always so upbeat about dead people?" Stefan asked Damon.  
"Well in the theme of morbid town tradition, you go back to the eighteen-twenties where everybody was so paranoid about the collar thing, they would occasionally burry a body a wee bit before its time" Damon told him.  
"So, we have a holiday dedicated to burying people alive?" Stefan asked.  
"Well they were so paranoid that they would actually request to be buried with a string attached to a bell above ground, and then the whole family would hang around the grave for twenty four hours, in hopes of hearing the bell, and that their loved one would come back. But now its just a really kick-ass idea to get hammered" Damon explained.  
"Andy!" I heard Damon yell. I turned around to see him smiling at me.  
"Can you get us a few more shots please!" he asked.  
"Sure" I smiled sarcastically. I turned back around and ordered some more shots.  
"Who's that?" I heard Stefan ask Damon.  
"Andy, Elena's sister" Damon explained. "Very pretty, and surprisingly single" Damon added.  
"Oh right, she was at the house last night when I woke up" said Stefan.  
"Sure was" Damon said, as he took another shot. "And it's weird how she's the only one in her family who has blonde hair and blue eyes"  
"Yep, that is weird" added Stefan.  
I smiled at the fact that Stefan asked about me. The bartender handed me the drinks, and I brought them over to Stefan and Damon. I handed them each one.  
"You know, you'd make a great waitress" Damon smirked.  
I glared at him playfully.  
"Thank you,...for the drinks" Stefan smiled.  
"You're welcome" I smiled back.  
"Why don't you sit down, and talk with us" Damon suggested.  
"Alright, but only for a little bit" I said, as I sat down.  
Damon drank the last shot, and slammed it on the table. "That was refreshing" he smiled.  
A waitress came over, and started to collect the empty bottles, and shot glasses.  
"Hello" Damon smirked.  
"Hi" the girl smiled.  
I looked over to see Stefan staring at her neck, weirdly. Damon must've noticed because he quickly tried to get the waitress away. "Hey darling, we-we'd love another round please" he told her.  
"You got it!" she smiled, and walked away.  
"What the hell was that?" Stefan asked.  
"That my brother, was you looking for something a little bit more than a blood bag" he explained.  
"So what's the problem? You spent the whole day trying to convince me that I was a vampire. I'm convinced, let me act like one" he stated.  
"Well unfortunately, Stefan there are two types of vampires in the world, ok there are those that can handle moderation, and then there's you" he explained.  
"Well I'm no shrink,...right?" he asked.  
"Right" Damon responded.  
"But maybe killing our father and turning into a vampire, and all the trauma associated with that, is what made me the kind of vampire that feeds on people and rips their heads off, but now that I don't have all those memories and all that guilt,...maybe the ripper thing won't be such a problem"  
"Lets not try it okay" said Damon.  
Elena walked over by our table. "And here I thought, catching up on nearly two centuries would be a drag" Smiled Elena.  
"Remind me of your name again" Stefan asked.  
Elena smile disappeared. "Elena" she said sadly.  
"Elena" Stefan tilted his head up. "Right"  
"You haven't told him about me?" Elena asked Damon.  
"Two-hundred years is a long time" Damon laughed.  
"Right" Elena sighed. "Well" she said as she did a shot. I did one too.

Elena, Damon and I all sat at the table, Stefan got up a few minutes ago, I didn't know where he went.  
"So Mr. so far so good, Mr. I can handle my brother, Mr. I know what I'm doing" Smirked Elena, as she grabbed her drink, and brought it to her mouth.  
"Hey, I never said I know what I'm doing" Damon corrected.  
Elena set her drink down, and reached in her purse. She grabbed her phone out, and brought it to her ear.  
"Who are you calling?" Damon asked.  
"Bonnie" responded Elena. She looked around. "A witch did this to him, maybe a witch can undo it"  
"I'm on top of it sister, I've already called her about ten times, she's gonna call me back, look," he dragged the phone away from her ears. "I say until she does, we just let Stefan be Stefan" he put his hand in Stefan's direction. "Fun, carefree, drunk Stefan. He has a hundred years of vampire guilt on his shoulder" Damon explained.  
"That guilt came from a blood addiction, that might still me hardwired to his brain" Elena stated.  
"You take one philosophy class, and now you're the queen of nature vs. nurture" Damon smirked.  
We all looked in Stefan's direction, but he was gone.  
"Where'd he go?" I asked.  
"You don't see that cute waitress anywhere do you?" Damon asked us.  
We got up from the table and started to walk towards the back of the Grill. We walked along the back, and found Stefan about to feed on the waitress, teeth out and all.  
Damon ran towards him, and pinned him to the wall.  
"Today, I'm the safe brother" Damon smiled.

We walked in to the graveyard, and started to make our way to the Salvatore crypt. We passed a headstone that read, "Honoria Fell".  
"What kind of name is Honoria Fell?" Stefan asked.  
"Shh, you're kind of the one that killed her" Damon informed.  
"Oh" said Stefan.  
Elena and I smiled at his response.  
We walked into the Salvatore crypt.  
"Hindsight being twenty-twenty, way too much temptation at the bar, so if this ripper gene is biological, than we need to minimize human contact. Until we get your brain all...witchy woo back to normal" stated Damon. "So here it is" he held his hands up.  
"So,...this is the uh family crypt huh" Stefan paused. "Anybody here I didn't kill?" he asked.  
"Well, we covered our father" Damon rang the bell. "Uncle Zac, my bad" he smirked and rang the bell again. "On the bright side our mother died of consumption" he said and rang the bell again. Suddenly his phone started ringing. He reached in his pocket, and grabbed it, looking at a text.  
"I need to go see a man about a witch" he smiled. "Party on without me" he told us, and started to walk away. He raised his drink. "Brother" he called, and put the drink down on the bench. He walked over to Elena, and handed her the bell. "this is for you" he said and walked away.  
"Well, I certainly hope for family history was happier than mine" Stefan smiled.  
"Well lets see" she said as she looked at me. "In the last three years I lost my adoptive parents, which are her real parents," she pointed to me, I smiled. "My birth parents, our aunt, our guardian Alaric, and our brother Jeremy died,...although he came back to life, so..there's..that" she chuckled.  
"Wait, Jeremy that lives in our house?" he asked.  
"Yeah, after I had a break down, I burned my house to the ground" she explained.  
Stefan smiled at her. "What?" she laughed.  
"How do I not remember you two?" He smiled. "I mean you're both smart, pretty, you're funny. Obviously you're the strongest women in the world if you managed to figure out a way to get through all that" he smiled. I blushed.  
"We surround ourselves with amazing people that help me through it" Elena explained.  
"Like you" I smiled through the back. "You're one of those people"  
"So we're bonded by death" he smiled.  
We both nodded.  
"Please don't tell me we met in a cemetery?" he asked. Elena laughed. "Really, we met in a cemetery?" he chuckled.  
"Well no officially we met somewhere else, first, but umm,...you wanna see?" she asked.  
"Yeah sure" he smiled.  
"Andy you wanna come?" Elena asked me.  
"Sure" I smiled.

Elena headed out the door of the men's bathroom, I followed behind. I guess the story is with me, is that I went into the men's bathroom with Elena on the first day of school, and I followed out behind her, and she bumped into Stefan, while I kept walking, but I eventually stopped to watch her talk to him. We walked out and she bumped into him.  
"Anything?" she asked.  
"No" Stefan smiled. "Sorry"  
Elena sighed and looked around for a second. "Actually, I think you were coming from that direction," she pointed to the other side. "Because I remember looking that way, so maybe if we switch" she suggested.  
"Sure" he said, as he tried to walk around her, but got caught by her going the same way. They kept doing it, until she finally grabbed his shoulders and moved him to the side. "Right" he smiled. They laughed. "This is where we collided" Elena told him, he nodded. "Lets...try again, shall we?" she asked, as she started to walk into the bathroom, but he stopped her. "Hey Elena, as frustrating as it is for me, not to have any memories, I...really don't think that recreating the time we met is magically going to bring it all back" Stefan explained.  
"Yeah I know,...right I'm sorry,...it's just seeing you like this is so...strange" Elena told.  
"I'm strange,...you two we're the ones coming out of the men's bathroom, do I even wanna know why?" he smiled.  
Elena and I both laughed. "Lets just say,..that we were having a pretty horrible first day" she told.  
Suddenly the school football players came walking into the hallway. One of them had a huge gash on their head, and there was blood dripping out of it. Stefan started to stare at it, but Elena quickly came up with something.  
"I wanna show you something" she told him. She grabbed his hand. "Come on"  
We went outside in front of the school, by the huge "Timberwolves" sign.  
"Close your eyes" Elena told Stefan.  
"You close your eyes" Stefan smiled.  
"Come on Stefan" she smiled. "Trust me"  
"Alright" he smiled, and closed his eyes.  
Just then Elena jumped, and was on the roof.  
"Alright, you can open them" she told Stefan.  
"The views great" she smiled, and held her hands up in the air. "Come on up"  
"How the hell do I get up there?" he asked.  
"Jump" she told him. "Just push off with every ounce of strength that you have"  
"Okay" he smiled, and jumped. "Alright. I'll have to admit that was, uh, that was actually very easy"  
"You're the one who whooshed me up to the top up a ferris wheel once" she told him. "Before I was, uh vampire"  
"Right, you mean when we dated" he asked.  
"I thought Damon hadn't gotten to that part?" she asked.  
"I may have amnesia, but I'm not an idiot. I'm a one-hundred and sixty year old vampire, who went back to high school, so I'm uh, guessing that it had something to do with you" he smiled.  
"Uh, yeah" Elena smiled.  
"Well obviously we're not together anymore, so,...I have a feeling me ripping peoples head off, might have been a little bit off a turn off?" he asked.  
She laughed. "Actually no,...you were the most passionate person I'd ever met" she explained. "You hated the idea of ever hearting anyone, the guilt would overwhelm you. You were always in control"  
"So I bored you to death?" he asked.  
She laughed. "No, Stefan I wasn't you,...it was me. Becoming a vampire,...changed me" she explained.  
"How'd you become a vampire?" he asked.  
"Why don't I show you" she smiled. "Meet me down there"  
"Okay" he smiled. She turned around, and fell back first, landing safely. Stefan came down after.  
"Are you coming Andy?" he asked me.  
"Oh, uh, no" I pulled out my phone and waved it. "I have to call back my friend" I smiled. "Go without me"  
"Alright, well I'll see you later" he smiled. "Bye"  
"Bye" I smiled.  
They walked away, and I dialed Erin's number. She answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Erin" I said.  
"Oh hey Andy, where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere, I'm in Mystic Falls" she explained.  
"I'm at the high school. And how are you here?" I asked.  
"Caroline came here, and she dragged me along with her" she chuckled.  
Suddenly memories shot through my head. It was Elena, Matt and I, and we were all in Matt's truck. We were driving, and we just drove on to the Wickery Bridge. Suddenly Rebekah appeared in the front off the road, and we went spiraling off the bridge. We hit the water, and it stared to rise in truck. Suddenly it was full of water, and we couldn't breath. Then Stefan appeared in front of the car. He pulled the door off, and came swimming in. He tried to get Elena, but she refused and pointed to Matt. Stefan pulled Matt up and disappeared. Elena turned around to me in the back seat and mouthed "I love you", and mouthed it back, and then it went black. The memory was gone. I figured it out. That was how I died. But how did I have vampire blood in my system?  
"Andy? Hello? Are you there?"  
I looked over to my phone, which was on the ground. I quickly picked it up, and brought it to my ear.  
"Hello? Sorry Erin. I don't know what just happened" I told her.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked me.  
"Meet me at the garveyard, I'll explain there" I told her, and hung up.

I started to walk through the forest, on my way to the cemetery. Suddenly I heard a noise around me, and then the noise was right behind me, and then it fell silent. I quickly turned around in vampire speed. Stefan.  
"Oh my god, you scared me" I chuckled.  
"Sorry" he smiled. "And I didn't know your a vampire"  
"Yep" I smiled.  
"Is there a reason you're walking alone in the middle of the forest?" he asked.  
"I should ask you the same thing" I stated.  
"To shay" he chuckled.  
"Well anyway, I'm meeting my friend at the graveyard" I told him. "You wanna walk with me?" I asked.  
"Sure" he smiled. "You know, you're very quiet"  
"Well, it's been a very hectic few days" I stated.  
"Ah, I see" he smiled. "We're we friends?" he asked.  
Suddenly another shot of memories pun through my head. It was Stefan and I, and we were talking. We were friends, like him and Caroline, or him and Lexi.  
"Uh, yeah, we were really good friends" I smiled.  
"Well if I don't ever get my memory back, I'd like to become really good friends again" he smiled.  
"I'd like that too" I smiled back.

When we finally made it to the graveyard, it soon got dark, and Stefan went off drinking. I found Erin, and gave her a big hug.  
"So, what did you want to tell me?" she asked.  
"Oh right. I got this flash or vision that shot through my head" I told her.  
"What kind of flash or vision" she asked.  
"I was on the Wickery Bridge, and I was with Elena and Matt, and the uh, the car flew off the bridge, and I died. That's how I became a vampire" I explained to her. "But the thing is, I don't know how I got vampire blood in my system"  
"That's fre-e-a-aky" she chuckled.  
"I know, it just shot through my head, and then earlier when I was walking with Stefan-" she cut me off.  
"You were walking with Stefan?" she smiled.  
"Yeah, but it's not going to happen, he's obviously interested in Elena" I stated.  
"You never know" she smirked.  
I looked over to see Caroline looking around.  
"I'll be back" I told Erin and walked away. I walked up to Caroline.  
"Caroline is something wrong?" I asked.  
"No, I was talking to Stefan, he said he was hungry, and then he stormed off" she explained. "And now Jesse's missing"  
"Hold let me see if I can hear anything" I told her, and she nodded. I listened very carefully to all the sound around me. I heard laughing, crying, and then finally screaming. I listened to where the screaming was coming from, I turned around to see the sounds coming from a crypt. "The crypt" I pointed out to Caroline. We ran over there, and quickly went inside. Stefan was feeding off Jesse.  
"Stop it! Stop!" Caroline yelled, as she pulled Stefan of Jesse. Jesse fell to the ground, passed out.  
"This isn't you. Okay, you might not remember but we do. You're better than this, you are not this person" Caroline told him.  
"I have to go" Stefan told us.  
"What?" Caroline asked in a sad voice.  
"I have to leave" he told us again.  
"Stefan-" I said quietly as he walked away.  
Caroline turned around to see Jesse's eyes open.  
"Oh my god" she whispered, as she ran over to him, and bit her wrist. She put it on his mouth. "Jesse! Jesse drink this" she told him. "You'll be okay"  
"Caroline I gotta go" I told her, and she nodded.

I went to the Salvatore boarding house, and walked in. I saw Stefan at the fireplace, burning something, just as Damon and Elena walked in. I hid behind the wall.  
"Stefan there you are, we've been looking everywhere for-" Elena stopped when she noticed him burning something.  
"What are you doing there brother?" Damon asked him.  
"Oh you know, just tying up a few odds and ends" he responded.  
"You sure you wanna do that?" Damon asked.  
"Well, I know what I don't want," he said as he stood up, and turned around. "I don't want to be the person in these journal anymore" he stated. "I don't wanna live in this house, I don't want my brothers advice, I don't want to hear how I supported you Elena,...and I definitely do not want to continue this conversation" he told, as he started to walk away, with a bag in his hand.  
"Stefan wait" sighed Elena.  
"Don't worry I'm not gonna go on a ripper binge" he told her. "Besides Caroline said she call me every hour to make sure I was okay, and uh," he paused. "I actually do trust her" he said, as he started to walk straight past him.  
"But-" Elena sighed, but he kept walking.  
"I think we just got dumped" stated Damon.  
Suddenly Stefan walked passed the wall that I was by, and quickly stopped, without turning around.  
"I'm sorry Andy, it's for the best" he told me, and walked out the door. A tear fell from my eye, I didn't want him to leave. I walked into the living room where Elena and Damon were.  
"We need Bonnie" sighed Elena. "Why didn't she call us back, its so unlike her" she sighed again. "He cant stay like this"  
Damon turned towards us. "Elena, Bonnie can't help us" he told her.  
"Did you talk to her?" Elena asked him. "What did she say? There's gotta be something that she can do, I mean,...she'll figure it out, she always does"  
Damon grabbed her arms, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Bonnie's dead Elena"  
"What?" she cried.  
"She's dead" he repeated. I started to feel my eyes swell up. "I'm sorry" he said.

The next day we all met in the graveyard, to have a memorial for Bonnie. This morning when I woke up, I had no memory of my real life at all, except for the fact that this world isn't real. I felt the pain of all my loved ones dying, like Jenna, Alaric, my parents, it all came rushing in. It was all there now, it was my life. I would be able to tell others, and I'd cry. I had all of the memories of growing up with Elena and Jeremy. I was there for all the sickness, happiness, hatred. It was all me, and there was no escaping it. This was my life. I walked up to a crypt, only to find Stefan walking around in there.  
"Hey. How you feeling?" I asked him.  
"I'm feeling better,...which really means I haven't committed homicide since I least saw you" he sighed. "I've been doing a lot of thinking today,...a lot of wandering around, and...this seems like the most appropriate place to come" he explained, as he turned around to face me. "What's wrong?" he asked me.  
"It's Bonnie,...my friend,...our friend," I sighed deeply. "She's dead"  
"What, uh,... what happened?" he asked.  
"Please don't ask, because then I'm going to have to,...try to come up with an answer, which means I'm going to have to actually think about it" I told him. "And then I'll start crying, and then I'm afraid I might never be able to stop" I explained, as I sat down on a bench next to me.  
I'm sorry I, uh," he came and sat next to me. "I wish I could remember"  
"Oh, I don't know, part of me just wishes that I could trade places with you" I smiled. It would help me, give me a fresh start, not be able to remember that I came here on accident, and not be able to remember that this isn't my real life, but its only a simple dream. But its not, its no longer a dream, its reality. But I couldn't tell him that, he'd think I'm crazy.  
"Because without all the memories,...maybe it would hurt so damn much" I sighed.  
He looked at me. "It's okay"  
I shook my head. "It's not" I said quietly. "I'm never gonna see her again" I sighed. "I've lost so many people in my life,...I was always so used to them being there all the time, and now what, I'm supposed to just learn, to move on without them? How do I do that? When all I have is this sadness, and this anger, and-"  
"You have me" he told me. "You have me" he repeated.  
"Like you were there for me last night, it sounds like you're always there for me" he grabbed my hand that was holding on to the bench. "So let me be there for you. Okay?"  
I smiled and nodded.

Caroline Erin and I followed behind Elena and Damon through the forest, on our way to the memorial. We made it up to Jeremy who put a picture down of all of us on a tree trunk, beside a bell. Caroline walked up, and set pom-poms down beside it, and cried on her way back over to Matt. Matt walked up, and placed a whistle beside the other items, and walked back with tears in his eyes. After Matt, Elena walked up, and started to place feathers on the trunk, and cried uncontrollably to join Caroline in a hug. Damon walked up and placed a book on the trunk, and walked back peacefully, but still had sadness buried inside. Erin walked up, and placed a flower on the trunk, they were the kind of flowers they planted when they were younger, and she softly cried, on the way back to me. And lastly, I walked up, and placed a bracelet, with a heart charm, on the trunk, Bonnie gave it to me when I was younger, and I cried back to Erin. Jeremy picked up the bell.  
"We ring this bell,..in honor of Bonnie,...remembrance for her" he announced, as he rang the bell softly. We all stood there in silence.  
"I'm not sure what else to say" he told us, as he looked down to nothing.  
"She says that she's not going anywhere,...that she has been here all along. Bonnie has watched you have the summer of your life. She saw you happy, and she knows you think now that you can't have a normal life, that you have to be here for everyone, but you don't. Everyone will find their way. So you are gonna pack your things, you're gonna go back to college, and you're gonna live it up. You didn't do anything wrong Matt, yeah I would've sent those hundred emails back if I could," Matt laughed. "I miss you. Caroline, I've watched you decorate that dorm like your life depended on it," Caroline laughed. "But I know college isn't everything you expected, and you feel like something's missing, but...Tyler" Jeremey continued. We all turned around to find Tyler walking towards us with a rose in his hand. Caroline ran up to him, and hugged him. They both walked back up. Tyler walked up to the tree trunk, and placed the rose, along with the items. I looked over to see Jeremy reach out his hand, to nothing but invisibility. We all started to cry again, but everything was okay. It was all going to be okay.


	5. Monster's Ball

Elena and I walked along the sidewalks, headed to our class. That's when we saw a blonde haired man, kneeling down by Megan's memorial. We both walked over to him.  
"Hey." Elena sighed.  
He looked up at us. "Hey."  
"I'm Elena. And this is Andy." She pointed to me. "Megan used to be our roommate." she stated, but he didn't reply. "Did you know her?" Elena asked him.  
"We knew each other growing up." He sighed sadly.  
"Oh wow." Elena frowned. "I'm sorry."  
He picked a flower up and threw it, while he started to stand up. "What a sad memorial, huh?" He put his hands in his pocket, and looked down. "I guess that's not exactly cool to mourn during flower rush." he stated.  
"Everyone mourns differently. Some do flowers, others do what their loved on would have wanted." Elena explained.  
"Yeah, well what Megan would've wanted, was to still be here," He said angrily. "Alive."  
"They said she committed suicide." Elena informed him.  
"Yeah, well that's what they said." He frowned.  
"So what do you think happened?" Elena asked him.  
He stood there in silence, and then picked up his bag. "Well if you, uh...if you care about her, get her sunflowers. She liked those." He informed us, and walked away.  
"Hey,...do you have a name?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I do." He told us and kept walking.  
"Well that was rude." I told Elena.  
"Yeah, it was." Elena sighed.

Caroline, Tyler and I walked through he party. Caroline was Bonnie, and Tyler was Clyde. And Caroline made me come as Amelia Earhart, except I was blonde.  
"You're the hottest serial killer in here." Tyler smiled at Caroline.  
Caroline laughed. "Well considering the crowd, I'll take that as a compliment."  
Tyler looked behind Caroline's shoulder. "I thought you got Stefan a costume?" He asked.  
Caroline looked behind herself, and turned back. "He's James Dean. I went easy on him, I figured between the bloodlust drama, the Damon and Elena drama, the amnesia drama, he's been through enough." She explained, as she turned around to see Stefan walking towards us. He took the last sip of his drink, and set it on a tray that a waiter was holding.  
"Hey. Dance with me." He smiled, and held his hand out to mine. I grabbed it. "I'm buzzed and I'm on the verge of having a good time."  
"Alright." I smiled, as we walked away. He spun me around as we kept walking. Finally we found a place to dance, and he grabbed my other hand. We started to slow dance, and my head rested on his shoulder.  
"Thanks for dancing with me." He smiled.  
"No problem." I giggled quietly.  
"No really, you've been there for me, with my amnesia problem, and my hunger problem, you and Caroline both." He informed.  
"It's my job,...as your best friend." I told him.  
"Thank you,...for everything." He smiled.  
"You're welcome." I smiled into his shoulder.

After I danced with Stefan, I walked around the house we were in. I glanced over to see the guy Elena and I talked to earlier today, standing by a table, examining the food. I quickly walked over to him.  
"Hey,...whatever you name is." I smiled. "Nice t-shirt, understated." I smiled sarcastically.  
"Hey, whoever you're supposed to be." He commented.  
"Amelia Earhart, before she disappeared, obviously." I chuckled.  
"Impressed." He smiled.  
"So does a costume compliment earn me like, a...formal introduction?" I asked.  
"Why do you wanna know who I am?" He asked, as he turned around to walk away, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. I stared into his eyes. "Did you kill Megan?" I compelled.  
"Of course not." He frowned.  
"Then why are you acting so shady?" I asked.  
"Because everyone around me dies." He said sadly. "It's like a curse. My friends, my family,...one by one I've lost every single person in my life. So if you had any idea what survivor skill felt like, you'd leave me alone."  
"Forget about my questions." I compelled.  
"It's, uh, Aaron." He added. "My name." He smiled.  
I half-smiled. "I'll see you around. Maybe" He smiled and walked away. Just then Elena popped up behind me.  
"Oh, Elena. You scared me." I admitted, holding my heart.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just I heard that whole conversation with Aaron. Good job finding things out." She smiled. Elena walked away. I looked around, and found Stefan standing at the bar alone. I quickly started walking, but quickly stopped when a woman walked up to him started talking. I started to listen to their conversation.  
"Where I come from, open bar meant ceramic jugs of wine." She said smoothly.  
Stefan raised his eyebrows. "O-k."  
"You have no idea who I am, do?" She asked.  
"No offense, but I actually have no idea who a lot of people are." He smiled, and sipped his drink.  
"Tessa, formally known as Qetsiyah." She informed.  
"The girl who wiped my memories." He stated.  
"Nothing personal. A little ex-boyfriend drama." She apologized. "Let me make it up to you, buy you an I'm sorry drink?"  
Damon came up, and hit Stefan's shoulder playfully. "More like an I'm sorry keg." He smiled. She stared at him. "Hard pass." Damon stood Stefan up, and they walked away. They walked passed me, and Damon nodded his head towards the back, telling me to come with. We all walked into a room.  
"You, my brother, make a terrible wing man." Stefan stated.  
"Trust me, the last guy that hit on her is still paying or it." Damon smirked.  
"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Stefan asked him.  
"Well,-" He didn't finish, because Silas walked up behind him.  
"Hello me." Said Silas. Stefan quickly turned around. He had a look of confusion on his face. And then suddenly, Damon snapped his neck.  
"What the hell was that for?" I yelled.  
They didn't say anything, except for Silas smiling at me, more like smirking.  
Silas leaned down, and grabbed Stefan's jacket.  
"Do you want to explain to me why I just killed my brother?" Damon asked Silas.  
"Well, Tessa's spell mentally linked us, I lost my sidekick abilities, and Stefan lost his memories." He explained, while he put the jacket on.  
"And that severed the link?" Damon asked.  
Silas stared at him. "Yes Damon, I can read your mind again." He smirked. "No, I'm not lying, and maybe you enjoyed breaking your brothers neck, just a little bit too much." He smiled.  
"Sold." Damon smiled.  
"I'll cozy up to the witch, and sift through her mind, and figure out where she's hiding the anchor, and you, all you gotta do is keep him dead." Silas smiled.  
"Isn't Tessa gonna be slightly suspicious? I mean the man who's brain she just fried, is all the sudden showing interest in her?" Damon implied.  
"Of all the men here, Tessa wants to trade for Stefan, this face," He held his hand up just under his chin. "Won her heart before." he smirked. "See a woman, never forgets her first love,...no matter how badly it ended." Silas stated.

Damon and I stood there, waiting for Stefan to wake up. Suddenly he started to moan, and his hand went towards his head.  
"Hey, hey." Damon turned around.  
"Breaking my neck, huh." Stefan squinted, while his hand went to the back of his neck.  
"Yeah." Damon admitted.  
"Pumping me full of vervain." Stefan sighed. "How many is a Damon size rationalization?"  
"Uh, no use, it sucks." Damon responded.  
"How would the old me deal with this?" Stefan asked. "Barrelful laughs?"  
"You know it wasn't about him." Damon stated.  
"Oh, is it about Damon? Huh?" Stefan asked sarcastically. "Is it about you? Desperation, to prove to Elena that you're a worthy boyfriend." Damon started to slowly walk up to him. "I'm gonna get her best friend back." Damon stated. "Ok?"  
Stefan started to sit up, when Damon quickly snapped his neck again, and sighed.  
"How many times are you gonna snap his neck?" I yelled, and ran over to Stefan. I grabbed his face to see if he was okay.

About an hour later, Damon and I still stood in the room with Stefan, not saying a word to one another. Suddenly Stefan's hand started to twitch. Damon's eyes shot towards him, as did mine.  
"You awake?" Damon asked. There was no reply. Damon slowly started to walk towards him. "Stefan?" He knelt down by him. "Stefan?" He chanted. He started to slap his face lightly. "You alive again? Huh?" Damon sighed and stared at him, still examining if he was alive or not.  
Just then Stefan jerked up, and head-butted Damon. Damon started to wobble. Stefan stood up, and snapped his neck. I gasped.  
"How's it feel brother?" Stefan asked.  
Stefan turned around, and faced me. "Sorry I had to do that." He apologized and walked away.

Damon and I stood there, looking at a cold, grey corpse. Elena came rushing in.  
"Oh my god, Stefan!" She said in concern.  
"That ain't Stefan." Damon explained.  
"Silas." Stated Elena. "Damon what the hell is going on?" She whispered.  
"Looks like Tessa had a way with him." Damon inferred.  
"So if that's Silas, then he's not a problem anymore. This is a good thing right?" She asked.  
"Actually no,...it's a very, very bad thing." He stated.

We all sat in the living room, of the Salvatore boarding house, Elena Damon and I. Silas's corpse layed on the couch, all dead and stuff.  
Damon poured a glass of who knows what alcohol. "So professor blonde knows about vampires?" Damon asked Elena.  
"He said that if I don't drop out of school,...the wrong people are going to start asking the right questions." She explained.  
"Uh, what are you gonna do?" He asked, as he handed Elena a glass of alcohol.  
"I don't know?" She said sadly. "But all I do know is that finding out the truth about Megan, isn't gonna bring Bonnie back."  
"Oh, well neither is desiccated Silas in our living room." Said Damon.  
"So, the only way for Silas to trade in his life for Bonnie, is if he's a witch." She stated. "But the only way to become a witch is,...to have the cure."  
"Yep." Said Damon.  
Suddenly the door started knocking, and we jerked our heads around.  
"Now who could that be?" Damon smirked. Damon put his drink down, and headed towards the door. He opened it, only to see Katherine, with her devilish smirk on.  
"Well hello." Damon chanted.  
"What's so urgent?" Katherine asked. "I'm on the run." She stated. "I don't exactly have time for a pit stop." She stopped talking when she saw Silas lying on the couch. "Or maybe I do,...maybe...I have all the time in the world." She smirked. "Katherine Pierce loots death yet again." She suddenly started laughing. "And you three finally did something right for once. How does it feel?"  
"Thrilling." Damon said as he gave her a dirty look, and then it turned into a smirk. Katherine started to breath very heavily. She had just realized what he was gonna do and why she was here.  
"Damon,...no." She pleaded.  
He ran towards her at vampire speed, and grabbed her. "You're the cure to become a witch." He told her, and bit her in the neck. She yelled, and he released. He started to push her towards Silas.  
"No! No! No, Damon please! He needs all my blood!" She begged. "It'll kill me Damon! Damon please I don't wanna die!"  
He looked at her. "I don't wanna die Damon! I don't wanna die!" She cried. "Please!"  
"Goodbye Katherine." He told her.  
"No!" She screamed, as he pushed her down towards Silas's mouth.  
Silas bit down, and started to suck her blood. The color started to come back to Silas's hands. Grey to tan. Soon Silas's hand trailed up Katherine's head, holding her down, allowing Damon to let go. And then suddenly Katherine stopped moving, and she slid down off of Silas's body. She layed on the ground, silent, and still.  
"Do you hear that?" Damon asked.  
"You've gotta be kidding me." Sighed Elena.  
"Ticks a lickin, keeps on tickin." Chattered Damon.  
Suddenly Katherine's eyes shot open, and she inhaled deeply. "Am I in hell?"


	6. Handle with Care

I walked downstairs from my bedroom, and found laying with Damon on the couch.  
"Damon, today is the day we're going to bring Bonnie back, it's a good day." Elena told Damon.  
'Three. Two." He counted down.  
"Damon, it's a good day." She protested, as she leaned in and kissed him.  
Suddenly the door opened, and Silas came walking in. Elena sat up from laying with Damon.  
"Greetings." He smiled.  
"One." Huffed Damon.  
"Good morning frenemies." He smiled again. He put his hands up, and the curtains came flying open. "Ah." He sighed in relief. "You know, I'm only a few hours into my life as a witch,...but somehow the sun feels warmer." He explained as he walked over to the window. "Probably because I'm not cursed with having to outlive it anymore." He smiled.  
"What's with the home invasions?" Damon asked him. I walked over to the wall nearby, and leaned against it, with my arms crossed.  
"Well,...Damon, after two-thousand years, of a miserable existence,..." He turned around to face us. "I finally get to die." He smiled, and walked over by the couch, and was only a few feet away from me.  
"We all know that, Tessa was a real vengeful bitch. Your doppelganger, Amara, died at her hands. But today,...after two-thousand years,...Amara and I will finally reunite." Silas explained.  
Damon started to walk towards Elena. "Alright skip the mushy parts,...look,..." He wrapped his arm around Elena. "My girl here is trying to have a good day, and there are promises she's expecting you to keep."  
"Oh, you don't think that I keep my promises?" Silas asked.  
"You said that now that you're a witch again,...you would bring Bonnie back from the other side." Elena informed.  
"I did,...and I can." Silas assured.  
"And you promised Damon that you would do that,...if he helped you." She accused him.  
"Yah." Silas added quietly.  
"And you're kind of evil,...no offense." Elena added.  
"None taken." He commented.  
"So I'm just trying to figure out,...how I can trust...that one of your last acts...in this world...would be to bring by best friend back." She explained.  
"Did you want me to pinky swear?" He asked sarcastically, while holding up his pinky.  
"She's trying to have a good day, just tell her how it's gonna go down." Damon complained.  
"I just wanna destroy the other side, so I don't get stuck in that pit of purgatory when I finally do kill myself." Silas announced. "Before I do that, I'll bring Bonnie back, and being the amazing, and incredible, and all powerful witch that I am,..I can totally do both things, I just have to find the anchor first, and destroy it." He announced.  
Elena paused, and had a look of confusion on her face. "The anchor?"  
"Where is it at?" I asked, as Silas turned his head my way, and smiled.  
"New Jersey." He responded. I got up from leaning on the wall, and walked over to them.  
"New Jersey?" Damon asked in surprise. "The supernatural other world is bound by an object in Snookie's backyard."  
"It's in a stockyard, and it's being shipped out, so we really need to-" Silas stopped talking, when there was a sound close by. "Hello hunter." He said and turned his head. Jeremy was standing there with a crossbow in his hands. Elena quickly turned around in his direction. "Banner day for you, huh?" Said Silas. "Didn't you and the Bennet witch used to-" Silas made a bird noise.  
"Hey. Knock it off, okay." Elena told Silas. "It's okay Jer, we all want the same thin today." She paused. "Silas dead, Bonnie alive."  
"Yah." Silas commented quietly.  
"A.K.A put the damn crossbow down, Pocahontas." Damon sighed.  
Jeremy started to walk towards us. "We're just supposed to believe he's gonna bring Bonnie back, out of the goodness of his heart?" Jeremy stated.  
"Well I hope not, I mean I am kind of a monster." Silas explained. Jeremy pointed his crossbow at him. Silas sighed. "You know guys,...I'm feeling really ganged up on right now." He told us. "Okay, I would hate to lose my temper, and do something..." He held his hand up, and fire sprung from the top of his fingertips. "Crazy." Me and Elena backed up and Damon stood in front of us. Silas put his hand down, and laughed. "Ah, man, I...I really love being a witch again. I..I feel like I'm constantly reinventing myself. I'm like a supernatural Madonna." He smiled. "Don't you think?" He sighed. "Alright, we've gotta get going."  
Jeremy walked over to the couch, and put the crossbow down. "You," Silas pointed to Jeremy. "Grab a crowbar. Four from the garage." He told Jeremy, as he walked towards the door. We all followed behind him.  
"What for?" Jeremy asked.  
"Does it matter?" Silas stated, as he stopped at the door and turned around.  
"You two," Silas pointed at Elena and me. "You're not going." He told us. "Men only."  
"Are you serious? He's not serious." Elena told Damon.  
"No he's not serious." Damon told her.  
"Actually I am one-hundred percent serious." Silas told us, and turned to Damon. "She's a freaky carbon copy of my one true love Amara. You can understand why I don't want to stare at her, and post her face all day." He huffed.  
"That makes no sense." Damon argued.  
"It would make complete sense, if you were ever in love with anybody who looked exactly like her." Silas pointed to Elena.  
"This is ridiculous." I chuckled. "We're bringing our best friend back from the dead,...we're going." She demanded.  
Silas sighed, and shot his hand up. The arrow out of the crossbow came flying towards Elena's leg, and one towards my leg shortly after. We both fell to the ground, and yelled in pain.  
"Hey!" Damon grunted, and shoved passed Silas to come over to Elena and me. Elena and I pulled it out around the same time, and she gave him a dirty look.  
"Why'd you stab me, I'm not a doppelganger!" I grunted.  
"It wouldn't be fair to Elena. Next one goes in the heart, now hurry up I only have until sun down, before Tessa tries to stop me." Silas told us, and walked out of the door.

Elena paced around the room, with her phone in her hand. I sat on the couch, trying to scrub the blood stains out of my now ripped jeans.  
"Should I call him?" She asked.  
"Call who?" I asked her, as I turned my head to face her.  
"Stefan, I'm a bit worried." She told me.  
"Uh,..." I didn't know what to say.  
"I'm gonna call him." She told me, and put her phone to her ear.  
I decided, just for the sake of his safety, to listen to the conversation.  
"Stefan's phone." Said a voice.  
"Who's this?" Elena asked.  
"Uncanny. You're doppelganger voice is exactly like Amara's. So whiney." The voice told her.  
"Tessa." Elena grunted. "Where's Stefan?" She asked.  
"He's here,...well not here, here. He hopped in the shower." At that point the woman caught my attention, as my eyes moved toward the phone, and I moved my hair behind my ear. "Between us girls, he works up quiet..the..sweat." Tessa giggled over the phone. "But I guess you know that." She paused. "May I leave him a message?" Tessa asked.  
"Yeah." Elena nodded her head. "Remind him that you're a crazy bitch."  
"I would, but I think that's maybe his type." She told Elena, and hung up the phone. Elena brought her phone down, and her mouth hung open. She picked her phone back up, and by the corner of my eye, I saw her hit Damon's name. She brought the phone to her ear.  
"He's with Tessa. Why does he keep going back to her?" Elena asked Damon.  
"Look, who knows?" Damon asked. "Amnesia Stef's a fickle."  
"Wait you didn't tell Elena what you did to Stefan?" I heard Silas ask Damon.  
"Tell me what?" Elena asked.  
There was a long pause over the phone. "Silas needed his sidekick jewjew to get to Tessa's head, and the only way to temporarily activate his abilities, was to break Stefan's neck,...a couple times." Damon explained to her. My head suddenly shot down, because I knew about it too. Why didn't I ever tell her, I must've forgot. I feel so stupid. Elena's mouth stood open from shock.  
"As if he didn't hate us enough." Elena said angrily, but quiet. She sighed. "Damon,...we're going over there."  
"She should, really,...Tessa's bad business." Silas told him.  
"No, just let Stefan have his space. Just like you said, he's already mad enough." Damon told her.  
"Sounds like he's more mad at you." Elena stated. "Maybe he and I can find some common ground." She told him and hung up. She started to walk towards the door, and grabbed her keys.  
"Lets go Andy." She told me.  
I sighed and got up from the couch. "Elena I need to tell you something." I told her.  
"What? What is it? I something wrong?" She asked me.  
"No, it's just when...Damon was...breaking Stefan's neck...I was...sort of...there." I told her.  
"You what!" She yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.  
"I totally forgot about the whole thing." I told her.  
She sighed. "Just come on." She huffed, and walked out of the house.

Elena and I stood in front of a small cabin, and the door opened. Tessa.  
"Well if it isn't Stefan's faded love." She said and looked at Elena. She tilted her head and looked at me. "And his little best friend."  
"Where is he?" Elena asked in anger.  
"Come on in." Tessa told us and held the door open. "Who am I to stand in the way of destiny."  
Elena and I walked in, and Tessa shut the door behind us. Just as we walked in, Stefan came walking out of one of the rooms, and was buttoning up his last button of his shirt.  
"Elena." He turned his head. "Andy. You shouldn't have walked through that door." He told us.  
"I'm really sorry,...I wouldn't have let Damon do what he did to you-" Stefan cut Elena off.  
"Sure you would've." Stefan sighed. "You have this annoying tendency to do anything he tell you to do."  
"I'm no shrink, but I think its called codependence." Added Tessa. Elena got angry, but calmed herself down."  
"Look,...I get that you're upset with us for...pretty much everything,..but...do you really think that sleeping with Tessa,..." My eyes widened. "Is gonna solve anything?" Elena asked.  
Stefan looked confused. "Who said I was sleeping with Tessa?" He asked.  
Elena looked confused, and turned around to face Tessa.  
"I am so bad with messages." She smiled, and started to walk towards us. "Oh look," she pointed to the phone. "Elena called,..she's wondering why you're here. I may have embellished for affect." She told us.  
"Ok." sighed Elena. "I just came by to make sure that she hadn't don't some like fatal attraction...spell on you. But now that we know that you're good,...We're gonna go." She told Stefan, and turned around, and started to walk. I followed behind. She walked, but then suddenly stopped when she hit nothing, but invisibility.  
"Yeah, you really shouldn't have come inside." Stefan told us.

I sat on the couch, inside the small cabin. Elena paced around, and Stefan sat at the table. Tessa put Stefan's phone up to her ear, and I could hear the rigging running through my head.  
"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." I heard Damon say over the phone.  
"You ain't seen nothing yet." Tessa smirked. "Since I'm occupied at the moment,...I need you to go ahead and kill Silas for me."  
"Gladly. But he's such a control freak, that he wants to off himself, himself." Damon told her.  
"You mean after he destroys the other side? Yeah that's not gonna happen. Plus I want him dead before he has the pleasure of finding the anchor." Tessa explained.  
"Yeah,...I'm not following." said Damon.  
"Kill him. Now." Tessa demanded. Elena started to walk up tot he phone.  
"Damon!" Elena yelled.  
"Did I mention I lured girlfriend, and her sister here to me." Tessa smiled. "I used the oldest trick in the book. Jealousy...of Stefan." She announced. "Thought you should know." She told him.  
Elena sighed, and started to walk away. Tessa put her arm out, and Elena started to scream. She put her hands to head. Stefan and me stood up, and rushed over to her.  
"Tessa!" He yelled.  
"Just stop! Stop it!" Damon told her. "I can't kill him yet, he has to do something for me first." Damon told her.  
"Is that something more important than Elena?" Tessa asked, making the pain worse for Elena. "Because Silas put a spell on this house,...and bound it to the sun, which means we're trapped her until sundown. Which means you have until then to kill Silas, or I kill Elena." She threatened him. She put her arm down, and the pain stopped, Elena breathed in heavily. "With a face like Amara's,...it might be cathartic." She told Damon. "Bye now." She said quickly and hung up.

Elena sat against the wall, looking more sad than ever. I sat at the table, tapping a pen that I found, and Stefan and Tessa sat on the couch talking.  
"Look at all the incredible thinks they've dreamt up to do with food." Tessa told Stefan as she flipped the pages of a book. "Pineapple of pizza." Stefan smiled. "So sad. Let me guess gluten free." Tessa asked Elena.  
"How did you get here?" Elena asked her.  
"Excuse me." Tessa asked.  
"Here. Alive. From the other side. How did you come back to life?" Elena asked her.  
"Oh, yeah that. You can blame your friend Bonnie for that. She opened the door then distracted herself when she brought your little brother back to life,...so I just walked right through...when she died." She told us.  
"Well today,...Silas was gonna bring her back to life after he caught the anchor,...but you told my boyfriend...who has never put anyone's life before mine...including his own...to kill Silas before he could do that." Elena told her. "So no," she said angrily. "I'm not sad about the pizza."  
There was a long silence in the room. "Look, why don't we forget about the pizza,...what do you say...I make something." He told Tessa.  
"Okay." She smiled. "Rested duck." She suggested.  
"Oh, well do you have a duck?" Stefan asked her.  
"Well, no,...but maybe I could lure one inside." She told him, and smiled at Elena. "I got Elena, and Andy in," She said loudly. I turned my head to look at her, but quickly turned it back when she was staring back. "How much smarted could a duck be?" She laughed. I glanced over at Elena, and saw the tears building in her eyes.

Elena and I sat at the table, right next to each other.  
"Try this, and let me know what you think." Stefan told Tessa, and picked up the spoon for her to taste. They had stared cooking, and hadn't paid much attention to Elena and Me. Tessa tried whatever Stefan wanted her to taste. "Mhh," She told him. "Very good."  
I think Elena had finally had enough. "Okay,...I get it, you hate me." She told Stefan. "You may not have any memories Stefan, but we do,...this person...she's not the type of person that you would like."  
"That's not very nice." Tessa stated. "Especially considering that I've allowed you to remain alive. Until sundown." She smirked. "Oh would you look at that, almost sundown." She told Elena, and smiled. She walked away, and looked at the phone. I looked over and saw Stefan look at her quickly and turn back.  
"Elena, Andy, don't say a word." I heard him whisper to us, so that we could only hear if we were vampires. "I got this. I know you think that I hate you two, but I don't. I won't let her hurt you." He told us. "I promise."  
"Why isn't he picking up." I heard Tessa whisper to herself.  
"What?" I heard Damon bark.  
"Is he dead yet?" Tessa asked.  
"There you are, man up, we're under attack." Damon told someone over the other side of the phone. "No he's not dead yet! I was just ambushed by some of your inbreed cousins. Any idea why travelers who hate Silas would want to stop me from killing him?"  
"They probably want his blood." She told him.  
"For what?" Damon asked.  
"Silas drank the cure from Katherine, now his blood is the cure." She explained.  
"But they're not immortal." He stated. "So who do they want it for?" He asked.  
"Think about it Damon. The travelers aren't fans of immortality. And I had to bind the other side to something. Something that would last forever. Something that Silas couldn't destroy." She explained.  
"What? His favorite childhood sled?" Damon asked sarcastically.  
"Something a little closer to his heart." She told him. "Two-thousand years old. Immortal. Indestructible. You're a quick boy Damon, figure it out." She told him and hung up. I hadn't been paying attention, because right when I turned to look at her, she turned around and Stefan stabbed her. "Elena, Andy Run!" He yelled, and threw Tessa at a wall. I quickly got up from the chair I was sitting in, and followed Elena, running in vampire speed.

Stefan opened the front door of the Salvatore boarding house, and walked in. Elena and I followed behind. I shut the door behind me.  
"Well, uh...not a good night." Stefan sighed.  
"It's weird,...you have no memory, but you're still you." Elena told him.  
"Well Tessa was gonna kill you, and Andy most likely right after, and...you don't seem like you deserve that." He said and smiled and us. "So I was just going on instinct,...that's all."  
"Exactly,...that's what I'm saying,...your instincts were always to protect us. So. Thank you. For...for just being you." Elena told him.  
"Thank you too." I smiled at him.  
He smiled and nodded. "Have a good night.' He told us and walked away.  
We turned to look at the living room, and Damon and Jeremy were sitting there.  
"Stefan Salvatore sleeps in his own bed tonight." He says and stares at the ceiling. "Does that mean he stopped hating us,..or did the power of the doppelganger universe push his to decar with you?" Damon asked.  
Elena and I walked over, and sat on the couch.  
"Well, he, uh...saved our lives, so I'll take that as a not hate." Elena stated.  
"Victory in a day, otherwise mard by failure." Damon said, and drank some random liquor.  
"We couldn't get Bonnie back." Jeremy told us. "I get a pass." He was drinking.  
"Did I say anything?" Elena asked.  
"No." Jeremy said quietly for no reason. "No I won't because it's not."  
"What?" Damon asked confused.  
"Bonnie's here." He sighed. "She wants us not to worry."  
"We're gonna keep trying Bonnie, okay?" Elena said. "It's not over. We've dealt with much worse."  
"Well Silas is MIA, and out and about, which is pretty bad." Damon sat up. "And Amara is cured, which is even worse. Because now, she's easy to kill. So the fate of the other side, where Bonnie currently resides, rest on a living, breathing, human being which we now need to protect." He explained, and took another sip of his drink.  
"We need to protect?" Elena asked in confusion.  
"Follow me." Damon told us, and led us outside by his car. He opened the trunk, and another doppelganger squirmed around, helplessly struggling to break free from the ropes ties around her, and a tie around her mouth.  
"Elena...meet crazy pants." Damon said. "Crazy pants...meet Elena. Amara stopped moving, and looked at Elena. She started to scream.


	7. Death and the Maiden

I walked down the hallway, heading to the bathroom, when I passed Stefan's room. I saw Elena pull the curtains open and Stefan jerked up from his bed. I ran back to the wall and hid, but not to far, so that I could see. Lets just say, I like to eavesdrop on people a lot.  
"Morning." Elena smiled. "I made coffee. How did you sleep?" she walked over to his bed.  
He sat up. "Uh,...not great." He chuckled.  
"First night back in your own bed,...not as comfy as Tessa's couch, huh?" she asked him.  
"Of we're gonna talk about Tessa, I think I'm gonna need that caffeine." Stefan smiled, and reached for the cup. He sighed and took a sip. "So uh, what's with the wake up call?"  
"I miss you." she smiled. "I feel like when you lost your memories, I lost a friend." She paused. "And I was thinking,...instead of describing how much we meant to each other,...maybe we can just start fresh." She smiled. "Hi, I'm Elena."  
"I was driving to Portland." Stefan told her.  
"What?" She questioned.  
"The night I took Silas to the quarry,...I said goodbye to Lexi,...and decided to keep driving west." He explained,  
"Wait hang on,...how do you remember that?" Elena asked him in confusion.  
"Because my memories are back." He told her.  
I could feel my eyes widen.  
"Really? Are you serious? How?" Elena asked him.  
"Tessa came here last night,...and did whatever spell fried my brain, and" He paused. "It's all back, I can remember...everything."  
Elena smiled widely. "Stefan this is great." She smiled and hugged him. "This is amazing."  
I started to run back down the hallway, but Elena stopped me.  
"Andy! Stefan's memories are back!" she said in excitement.  
I had to sound excited like I didn't know anything. "Are you serious? How?" I asked. That's literally hat Elena just said, way to sound like I wasn't listening. I ran in the room, and stood at the other side of the bed.  
"Tessa, she did some sort of spell, and now all his memories are back." She explained.  
"That's wonderful news." I smiled, it was a fake smile, but still believable.

"October, eighteen-fifty-two?" Damon asked Stefan. He was trying to see if Stefan truly had his memories back.  
"You...broke my nose teaching me how to throw a right hook." Stefan replied.  
"But not on purpose,...just to be clear." Damon told him. Elena giggled. "How much did you pay for that hunk of junk motorcycle that you ride?"  
"That's a trick question. You bought me that motorcycle." Stefan smiled. "Although I'm guessing it what pretty expensive."  
"So Tessa just gave you back your memories no strings attached?" Damon asked him.  
"Well it wasn't exactly a gift. It was a lot to take in all at once. Everything from blowing out the candles on my first birthday cake, to..." He paused. "Drowning in a...safe." He just spaced out, and stared.  
"Stefan?" Elena called, and he broke his glass in his hands.  
"Whoa." Damon said out loud. "Easy there buddy."  
"Stefan...where did you go?" Elena asked him.  
"All that and I still can't remember my own strength." Stefan smiled.  
Just then there was A noise somewhere in the house.  
"What was that noise?" Stefan asked.  
"Uh, well." Damon was cut off.  
"We have a situation." I told him.  
"Of the doppelganger variety." Damon smiled.  
"Yeah." Elena smiled.  
"Katherine?" Stefan asked.  
"No, nope, not Katherine." Damon sighed. "Follow me."  
They both got up, and walked into the hallway, towards the basement.  
"Um, I have to go see Erin and Caroline." I told Elena.  
"Ok, just please be back soon. I don't want you getting hurt because of everything that's been happening." She explained.  
"Alright, I should be back around seen." I told her.  
"Ok, bye." she smiled.  
"Bye." I smiled back, and walked out of the house.

I walked into our room, and saw Erin on her bed, trying to call someone.  
"Who are you trying to call?" I asked her.  
"You." She sighed and leaped up from her bed.  
"Well I'm right here." I smiled sarcastically.  
"Why weren't you answering your phone?" She asked.  
"Cause you never called." I told her.  
"Yes I did. About a hundred times, I was worried sick." She explained.  
I looked at my phone, and checked missed calls. The name Erin was everywhere. She was right she called about a hundred times.  
"My phone was on silent, I'm so sorry." I told her.  
"It's ok, as long as you're healthy, and living." She smiled.  
"So where's Caroline?" I asked.  
"She went to class, she should be back soon." she explained. "So anything happen with Stefan?" She smirked devilishly.  
"No." I smiled. "But I'm sure he's not into me, I mean,...I'm just me,...plain old Andy Briggs, well Gilbert now I guess." I chuckled. "Talked to Matt lately?"  
"We've been texting a lot." She smiled.  
"That's good. I think he's into you." I smirked. She laughed.  
"I wish I could see him though." She frowned.  
"Maybe you could! You wanna come back to Mystic Falls with me?" I asked in excitement.  
"Umm, I have to ask Caroline, and what are the chances of her saying yes?" She asked.  
"One in a billion, and maybe today's that day, c'mon." I smiled, and walked out of our dorm.

We walked to the downstairs of our building, and saw Caroline talking to a woman.  
"You went into my room!" Caroline asked.  
We walked next to Caroline. "What's going on?" I asked her.  
"This woman went into our room." Caroline whispered.  
"Do you know where she is or not?" The woman asked Caroline.  
"Great,...even Katherine's friends are bitches." Caroline smiled.  
"I'm not her friend." The woman told her.  
I looked back and Katherine walked in. "You're kidding me." She sighed.  
"I need to speak with you." The woman told Katherine.  
"Um, how do you two know each other?" I asked them.  
"Katherine is my..." Katherine cut her off.  
"She's my stylist, she cuts my hair." She told us, and walked towards us.  
"O...k. Whatever." Caroline sighed and started to walk away. Erin and I followed behind.  
"Caroline we have to ask you something." I smiled.  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked.  
"No, no, nothing's wrong." I chuckled. "It's just,...Erin needs to ask you something." I smiled.  
Erin gave me a dirty look. "Andy and I would like to know if I could go back to Mystic Falls with her." Erin smiled.  
"Absolutely not." Caroline spat.  
"C'mon, please." Erin begged.  
"No, would if mom sees you, what is she going to say to me?" Caroline asked her.  
"Mom won't see me, I'll be with Andy and Elena the whole time, at the Salvatore's house." She explained.  
"But I don't want you to get hurt, you know with everything that's been going on." Caroline stated.  
"I won't, if you haven't noticed, I'm kind of a vampire." Erin smiled.  
"Fine, only for a few day, maybe a week,...but if you get one little scratch, you're coming straight back to these dorms, understand?" She told her.  
"I understand one-hundred percent." Erin smiled.  
"Bye." Caroline sighed and walked away.

Erin and I walked into the house and saw Elena sitting on the couch talking to Damon and Jeremy.  
"Oh good you back, and so is Erin." Elena smiled.  
"Only for a few days." Erin smiled.  
"The longer the better." Elena smiled.  
I looked around but didn't see Stefan around.  
"Where's Stefan?" I asked.  
"Upstairs, he wants to kill Silas, for revenge and everything." Elena sighed.  
"I'll be right back." I told them and walked away. I walked into Stefan's room, and saw him staring out the window.  
"Haven't you heard its bad luck to kill you doppelganger?" I chuckled.  
"Yeah well, if I don't kill him,...he wins." He told me.  
"And would if he kills you first?" I asked him. "Witches aren't exactly easy to take down. We just got you back Stefan, don't do anything crazy. Revenge isn't always worth it."  
"You know there were these moments in that safe,...stillness in time...when I was dead, right before I was about to come back to life. I would think about things in the past,...that made me happy,...things that gave me hope." He turned around, and faced me. "All these things kept me sane,...they pushed me to hang on when,...all I wanted to do was give up and turn off my humanity. But eventually the pain took those moments away from me too."  
"I'm so sorry." I told him.  
He started to walk closer towards me. "Every time I close my eyes,...I can see Silas stabbing me,...I can feel myself drowning, and I need to make it stop. If I don't kill him, I'm gonna lose my mind, or I'm gonna turn off my humanity." He paused. "Or both."

I walked downstairs after talking to Stefan, and Tessa and Damon walked into the house.  
"So you live in this giant mansion with two doppelgangers who are destined to end up together,...I swear there's a sit-com in there somewhere." Tessa chuckled. "So where's the ancient, boyfriend stealing bitch?"  
"Andy will show you." Damon smiled.  
"What will I do?" I asked.  
"So Tessa where Amara is." Damon told me.  
I sighed. "This way." I led her towards the basement. I opened the cellar doors, and pointed my arm towards Amara.  
"That'll be all." Tessa told me and walked into the cellar. She shut the door behind her. I walked back up the stairs, and the door opened again. Caroline and Katherine walked in.  
"The cute one's here." Katherine smiled.  
Tessa came walking up behind me.  
"She's all yours." Caroline smiled, and walked away. I followed behind her. I walked upstairs, and went into the room I was staying in. I plopped down on my bed, and sighed.  
I felt someone else lay on my bed too.  
"Do you ever miss our real lives?" It was Erin.  
I sighed. "Yeah, I miss watching the vampire diaries, not living it."  
"Yeah, I miss my bed, not my squeaky college bed." she chuckled.  
"That's what you're worried about?" I asked.  
"Well I couldn't think of anything else." she giggled.  
"Do you think this will ever end, and we'll go back home?" She asked me.  
"I have no idea."

I walked downstairs, and saw Elena enter a room. I followed behind, and all three doppelgangers were standing at a table. Tessa was walking over to the table, and set a book down.  
"What is that?" Amara asked.  
"It's Bonnie's grimoire." Elena explained.  
"A grim...what?" Amara asked in confusion.  
"It's a magic spell book." Katherine stated, with annoyance in her voice. Well Katherine always seems annoyed. "Idiot."  
"It's a talisman." Tessa told her. "Since Bonnie can't be here, her grimoire will have to do. Hands in, palms up."  
Amara slowly put her hand up, and Tessa grabbed it angrily. Tessa started to cut Amara's palm. Amara breathed heavily in pain.  
"Sorry, love. Did that hurt?" Tessa asked sarcastically.  
Amara's blood dripped down on the grimoire. "I've been through worse."  
"Easy, ok? I'm fragile these days." Tessa held the knife up, and Katherine grabbed it, and squeezed her hand. She breathed heavily in pain too, as her blood dripped down on the grimoire.  
Elena held her hand up easily. Tessa stabbed her hand, and Elena didn't even flinch. She smiled at Katherine.  
"Show off." Katherine stated.  
Tessa started speaking in a different language, she must've been casting the spell. The blood on the grimoire started forming into a shape, and then all the candles in the room lit. Everyone in the room was looking around. Suddenly the candles blew out.  
"No." Tessa said angrily.  
"Is it done?" Katherine asked.  
"No it's not done." Tessa stated.  
Suddenly the lights in the room started to flicker and spark, and it started to get very windy outside.  
"What is happening?" Elena asked Tessa.  
"Silas is happening!" She yelled. "Show yourself bastard!"  
Suddenly the lights went off.  
"I can't see anything, can you?" Katherine asked Elena.  
Damon came walking up behind me with a flashlight.  
"Electricity's out in the whole house." He told us. "What happened?"  
"Silas is here." Elena told him.  
"Well Silas owes me a fuse box." Damon stated. "Hang on..." Damon pointed the flashlight at Katherine, then Elena. "I only count two doppelgangers. Where's crazy pants?"  
"And where's the other crazy?" Elena asked.  
I ran out of the room, and passed the living room. I heard people talking, then a scream. I hid behind a wall, and peeked into the room. Silas was talking to Tessa. Suddenly his phone started to ring. He answered it.  
"Sucky timing, Stefan."  
"I disagree, I have Amara just beyond the property line. You have ten minutes to come find us." Stefan told him.  
"Well I'm a little busy right now, watching mu nemesis bite it. Plus I have no interest in saving Amara's life." Silas stated.  
"I know that, which is why I'm gonna take her away, and I'm gonna keep her alive by any means possible, while everyone else hunts you down like an animal. You now have nine minutes." Stefan told him. Silas hung up.

I ran through the woods, looking for Stefan. I heard a yell, and ran further. I saw Stefan pinning Silas up to a tree, choking him.  
"I'm sorry, is it hard to breath? Is your throat closing? Did the fear of dying start to creep in yet?" Stefan asked him angrily. I started to run over. Silas held up his hand, and Stefan fell to the ground.  
"Stefan!" I yelled, and ran over to him.  
"I hear every emotion is heightened for a vampire." Silas stated.  
I grabbed Stefan, and tried to help him, but suddenly pain started to shoot through my head, and I fell to the ground too.  
"All those memories must be eating you alive right now Stefan." Silas told him. "What's it like to die? I've never done it. You must've done it, what, over a thousand times over the summer?"  
"Stop it!" Stefan yelled in pain.  
"Stop? I spent two-thousand years alone in a tomb, you were locked up for, what, three months? Look at you, you're a mess. The safe was the easy part wasn't it? You being forgotten about, that's the real torture isn't it?" Silas told him.  
Suddenly Stefan grabbed the knife off the ground, and stabbed Silas. The pain shooting through my head stopped, and I layed on the ground gasping for air.  
"Silas!" Amara yelled, and started to run over to him, but quickly stopped when she started yelling in pain. Just then Stefan fell to the ground gasping for air. I ran over to him and tried to help him.  
"Stefan!" I yelled. "What's wrong?" I cried. He didn't answer me. I looked over and saw Amara pull the knife out of Silas.  
"Our eternity starts now." She whispered to Silas.  
I slowly started to get up, and make my way over to her. She turned the knife around, and pointed it towards her.  
"Amara no!" I yelled.  
She stabbed her self, and gasped.  
Damon appeared. "No!" He yelled, and ran towards her. He caught her before she fell to the ground. He pulled the knife out of her.  
"Amara. No. Amara, Amara. Drink this." He bit his wrist, and brought it up to her mouth. "Drink. More." She coughed it out, and he layed her on the ground. "No, no, no. Ok. No. Hey. Stay with me. Look at me, look at me. Amara, Amara. Hey! Look at me"  
"I've been in hell, for two-thousand years."  
"What's another five minutes, huh?" Damon chuckled.  
"Let me die." Amara smiled.  
"No Amara, come on, please." Damon begged.  
Amara died.


End file.
